


The Heda's Bride

by sapphic_sunshine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_sunshine/pseuds/sapphic_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after realizing her love for a gentle farm girl named Lexa, Clarke receives the tragic news that her beloved was murdered on her journey to earn money for their marriage. Now it's 5 years later and Clarke is engaged to Arkadia's crowned Prince Bellamy. When she is kidnapped by three outlaws hoping to incite war, the mysterious Pirate Heda is in pursuit. But will she be able to save Clarke before it's too late? "The Princess Bride" Clexa AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bride

Clarke was raised on a small farm in the country of Arkadia. She was a headstrong and mischievous young woman, with her favorite pastimes being riding her horse and tormenting the farm girl that worked there. The farm girl’s name was Lexa, but Clarke never called her that.  
  
Following her afternoon ride, Clarke approached the farm's stable leading her horse while Lexa gazed at her through the stable doorway. Clarke was in her late teens; she cared not for keeping her clothes clean and hated brushing or even picking the leaves out her wavy blond hair. Yet still she was the most beautiful woman in the world, at least through eyes of the farm girl that worked for her and her family.  
  
“Farm Girl,” Clarke commanded, as nothing gave her as much pleasure as ordering Lexa around. “Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning.”  
  
Lexa was perhaps a couple of years older than Clarke. And maybe just as beautiful, with her athletic build, long auburn hair, and gentle forest green eyes. “As you wish,” spoke Lexa softly. "As you wish" was all she ever said to her.  
  
Later in the day as Lexa was chopping wood, Clarke dropped two large buckets next to her.  
  
“Farm Girl. Fill these with water.” Lexa looked up and the two locked eyes for a moment. Clarke swallowed as she suddenly remembered her manners. “Please,” she finished.  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
Lexa’s gaze lingered on Clarke as she left. Feeling eyes on her, Clarke turned around and Lexa quickly looked away, embarrassed. That day, Clarke was amazed to discover that when Lexa was saying, "As you wish," what she meant was, "I love you”. And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved her back.

***

The following evening Lexa entered Clarke’s small cottage with an armful of firewood. Clarke felt an emotion previously unknown wash over her as Lexa dropped it off and quietly made her way out the cottage.  
  
“Farm Girl” said Clarke quickly. Lexa paused and turned, her soft green eyes looking into the other women’s piercing blue ones. Clarke froze for a moment then regained herself, pointing to a pitcher that was easily within arms reach. “Lexa, can you fetch me that pitcher?” That was the first time in her life Clarke had called Lexa by name.   
  
Lexa approached slowly, coming as close to Clarke as she could without them physically touching. She reached up, grabbed the pitcher, and handed it to her, without once stopping her gaze into Clarke’s eyes.  
  
“As you wish,” Lexa spoke in that soft tone Clarke had heard a hundred times before. Clarke felt a smile slowly overtake her face and grabbed the farm girl’s hand, leading her quickly outside. The sky was a brilliant orange, their bodies a shadow in the glow of the sunset.  
  
Clarke stopped pulling Lexa across the field and turned to face her. Lexa offered her other hand to hold but Clarke didn’t take it, deciding instead to push the hair out of Lexa’s face and rest it gently on her cheek. Lexa leaned her head into the contact and closed her eyes; she could not believe this was actually happening. After a moment, she opened her eyes and noticed Clarke’s gaze had gone down to her lips, flicking quickly back into her eyes. And then in one, fluid motion Clarke pulled Lexa’s lips towards her own, engaging in a deep, passionate kiss.

***

Lexa had no money for marriage. So she packed her few belongings and left the farm to seek her fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for the young lovers, not wanting to part so shortly after realizing what they meant to one another. “I'm scared I'll never see you again,” Clarke said, as they locked in an embrace at the farm gate.   
  
“Of course you will.”  
  
“But what if something happens to you?”  
  
Lexa broke the embrace, looked deep into her lover’s eyes and placed a hand on her cheek. “I promise Clarke, I will always come for you.”  
  
“But how can you be sure?” Clarke's voice broke with the words, holding back tears.  
  
“This is true love,” Lexa smiled. “Do you think this happens every day?”  
  
Seeing Lexa’s smile caused Clarke to smile too. She threw her arms as tightly as she could around the love of her life. They kissed one last time and Lexa walked away, her hand sliding out of Clarke’s as she watched her go.

***

Lexa didn't reach her destination. Her ship was attacked by the pirate Heda, who never left captives alive. When Clarke got the news that Lexa was murdered she went into her cottage and shut the door. For days, she neither slept nor ate.  
  
Clarke no longer had the energy to feel, her entire being was devoid of any emotion. There was only one thing Clarke Griffin was sure of; she would never love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, The Heda’s Bride! I haven’t written fanfiction in a decade (seriously, I was 12 the last time I wrote a fanfic) and my writing since then has been purely academic so I apologize if everything seems disjointed! I take critique well so any writing style criticism is more than welcome.  
> I am basically taking the screenplay of The Princess Bride and making it Clexa instead. I was inspired by foomatic21’s video https://youtu.be/PoTp5vNI6SQ and thought taking the greatest love story of all time (since it ended in tragedy) and sticking it into the setting of the second greatest love story of all time (since it has a happy ending!) would be something Clexakru deserved!  
> I’m going to stick other the 100 characters in here too. Octavia as Inigo for sure (as she’s always ready to fight), Beachball as Humperdinck, maybe Pike as Count Rugen since Octavia would want to avenge Lincoln’s death? I can’t think of anyone who would fit as Fezzik so he may stay as is and I want Raven in here someplace but I have no idea who to cast her as :( So if anyone has any casting suggestions (or wants me to continue this in the first place!) leave a comment!!!


	2. The Announcement

Five years later the main square of Arkadia City, a bustling marketplace of townspeople, livestock, and various goods, was filled as never before. Nearly everyone in the kingdom's capital gathered to hear the announcement of the great Prince Bellamy's bride-to be.

Prince Bellamy was an attractive man, with thick dark brown hair, olive skin, and sparkling brown eyes, whose royal attire gave the impression of a man of incredible power and bearing. He stood tall upon the castle balcony, overlooking his people. On his left were his aging parents, the King and Queen. On his right was an older, dark-skinned man with a shortly trimmed beard. He was both the Prince's mentor and his match in strength, Count Charles Pike.

Prince Bellamy raised his hands and began to speak, "My people." Nothing could be heard but the commanding sound of his voice. "A month from now our country will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourselves." The prince paused and smiled. "But perhaps you won't find her so common now. Would you like to meet her?"

The crowd boomed a thunderous "yes!" towards their prince.

Prince Bellamy raised his hand, gesturing towards the archway at the back of the castle square. "My people... the Princess Clarke!"

The crowd turned as Clarke slowly made her way through the dark archway into the sunny square. She was resplendent, wearing a white silk dress embroidered with countless pearls and glittering pieces of gold. And then, with no instruction at all, the people began to kneel before her in waves, with many muttering the words "our princess."

Clarke was in shock, her eyes welling with tears for reasons she could not explain. She never dreamed of anyone kneeling before her, hundreds of people looking at her with complete adoration and wonder. Her mind wandered to the one person who made her feel the most adored in the world, but back when she was a commoner, not a princess. Clarke tried to push the thought out of her mind as she looked up at the castle balcony at her prince. Her tears immediately stopped, her expression stiffened.

***

Clarke's emptiness consumed her. Although the law of the land gave Bellamy the right to choose his bride, she did not love him. Despite Bellamy's reassurance that she would one day grow to love him, the only joy she found was in her daily ride.

She barreled along the countryside, her hair whipping in the wind as she maneuvered her mare through the forest, leaves crunching under her steed's hooves. She galloped for miles, with a small voice in her head telling her that if she kept riding, she could leave Arkadia, going where not even her prince could reach her. But her thoughts were interrupted when she saw three figures ahead, standing at the riverside.

Clarke reined in next to the peculiar trio, two women who couldn't be much older than herself and a man so tall it was as if he were a giant.

One of the women stepped forward bowing her head. Her face was covered in symmetrical thickened scars, her light skin in contrast with her dark, hardened eyes and hair. "A word, my lady? My name is Ontari. This is Octavia," the woman nodded, her hand resting on the hilt of the thick sword that hung from her hip. "And he's Fezzik," the giant flashed a grin, his thick, curly brown hair moving slightly in the breeze.

Clarke studied the travelers as Ontari took a few steps forward. "We are poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?" Although the woman was smiling, there was something about her that made Clarke uneasy.

"There is nothing around here, not for miles."

Ontari let out a chuckle. She was right next to Clarke now. "Then there will be no one around to hear you scream."

It all happened so quickly. Ontari gripped Clarke's wrist and pulled down with all of her strength, ripping Clarke from her horse. She crumpled on the ground with a loud thud and had barely processed what happened when something hard made contact with her skull and everything went black.

***

It was dusk as Octavia worked to get their small ship prepared for departure while the giant, Fezzik, carried Clarke's unconscious body onboard. Octavia curiously looked at Ontari as she ripped tiny pieces of fabric from an army jacket and tucked them along the saddle of Clarke's horse. "What are you ripping?"

Ontari didn't stop her work. "It's fabric from the uniform of an army officer from Polis."

"Why Polis?"

Ontari rolled her eyes. "Because it's the sworn enemy of Arkadia." She slapped the horse's rump and it took off in the direction Clarke had come. The pair started climbing into the boat as Ontari continued. "Once that horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the Prince suspect the Polithians have abducted his sweet princess." The mad look in Ontari's eye made Octavia uncomfortable. "And when he finds her body dead on the Polis frontier his suspicions will be confirmed."  
  
Octavia looked straight at the ground while Fezzik made eye contact with Ontari. "You never said anything about killing anyone."

Ontari was clearly getting annoyed at this point. "I've hired you to help me start a war. That's a prestigious line of work with a long and glorious tradition." She grinned.

"But I just don't think it's right, killing an innocent girl," the giant continued.

Ontari whirled on Fezzik. "Am I losing it or did I actually hear the word, 'think' come out of your mouth? You weren't hired for your brains, you dim-whitted land mass."

Octavia spoke up. "I-I agree with Fezzik.".

Ontari was in a fury now "Oh-ho-ho, the drunk has spoken. What happens to her doesn't concern you. _I_ will kill her. And remember this," Ontari rushed towards Octavia, getting right into her face. "When I found you, you were so slobbering drunk you couldn't figure out how to buy brandy. And you," she turned on Fezzick as he stepped back as much as he could as Ontari advanced. "Friendless, brainless, helpless, and hopeless. Do you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed? In Greenland?"

Ontari glared at him, then turned, leaving them.

Octavia approached Fezzik, who was clearly distressed by the insults he had just received. Octavia reached up and put a compassionate hand on his shoulder. "Ontari just likes to fuss."

Fezzick looked down at her. "I think she likes to scream at us."

"She probably means no harm," Octavia shrugged.

"Well she's really very short on charm."

Octavia grinned widely. "Ohh, you've got a gift for rhyme!"

Fezzick began to smile. "Yes, some of the time."

Ontari whirled on the pair. "ENOUGH of that." The boat began to sail off.

"Hey Fezzik, are there rocks ahead?" Octavia asked, moving the sails.

"If there are, we'll all be dead!"

"Okay Fezzik, no more rhymes now, I mean it."

"Does anybody want a peanut?"

Ontari screamed hopelessly into the night.


	3. The Chase

Octavia stood at the helm of the ship, steering the vessel distractedly as the warm, salty air blew against her skin. Ontari sat motionless on the ship deck as Fezzik stood near Clarke's seemingly unconscious body. The waves were increasingly higher, rhythmically rocking the boat as occasional flashes of the moon slanted down between the clouds.

Ontari lifted her head and spoke to Octavia, "We should reach the cliffs by dawn." Octavia snapped into focus and nodded, glancing back behind her. "Why are you doing that?" Ontario snipped.

"Making sure nobody's following us."

"That's not going to happen."

Clarke suddenly spoke, causing the two women to jump. "Despite what you think, you're going to get caught. And when that happens Prince Bellamy will have all three of you hanged."

Ontari turned a cold eye on the princess. "Of all the necks on this boat your highness," she bowed mockingly, "the one you should be most worried about is your own."

Octavia kept staring behind them, causing Ontari to round on her instead. "Stop doing that. We can all relax, it's almost over-"

"You're positive nobody's following us?" Octavia's eyebrow was raised.

"I told you, there's no way. No one in Polis knows what we've done and no one in Arkadia could have gotten here so fast." Ontari paused her rant. "Why do you ask?"

Octavia continued to stare behind the boat. "No reason. Well, besides the guy that's now trailing us, Captain Dipshit."

Ontari was so thrown by this information she didn't even register Octavia's choice of words. She and Fezzik immediately whirled around to follow Octavia's gaze.

It was hard to make out what was in the distance. The three stood quietly, squinting their eyes and holding their breaths, the only sound coming from the lapping of the waves and whistling of wind against the ship. But then, the moon slipped through from behind the clouds and it was clear that Octavia was right, something was definitely there.

A black sailboat with a grand billowing sail was trailing them a good distance behind. However, it was coming like hell, the distance between the two vessels becoming noticeably shorter.

The stunned Ontari was obviously trying to make sense of it all, but couldn't come up with a non-threatening reason why someone would be out in the middle of the night, sailing through dangerous waters. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find her words, her expression an even mix of bewilderment and rage.

A loud splash brought Ontari back to her senses, causing her, along with Octavia and Fezzik, to turn to the side of the boat towards the source of the noise. Clarke had dove into the water, swimming as fast as she could away from the boat and towards shore.

Ontari screamed. "Go in, get after her," she demanded at Octavia.

"I don't swim!"

"And I only dog paddle," said Fezzik, even though no one had asked him.

Ontari moved to the side of the boat where Clarke dove in. "Veer left. Left. Left!"

Octavia ran back to the wheel to steer.

Although she was putting forth her best effort, Clarke was still close to the boat. Weighted down by her dress, she had difficulty propelling herself forwards, instead having to focus most of her energy on staying afloat. But as she did, she thought she heard something and immediately began treading water. In the distance, but rapidly approaching, was a high-pitched shrieking sound.

Ontari threw her head over the side of the boat to speak to Clarke, "Do you know what that sound is, Highness? Those are the Shrieking Eels. If you don't believe me you're more than welcome to wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feed." The expression on Ontari's face was sadistic.

But Clarke's expression was blank, as if she wasn't listening to Ontari's words. The shrieking sounds were getting louder and more terrifying but still she stayed silent.

Ontari attempted to convince her to return to the boat once more. "If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you. I doubt you will get such an offer from the Eels."

Clarke knew that Ontari's promises meant nothing but before she could say anything, something dark and gigantic slithered behind her. Clarke initially stiffened but then quickly relaxed. She did not care if she died, she had not cared if she lived or died ever since she received the message of her love's demise. Besides, being eaten by an eel was preferable to being murdered by these three, at least a war wouldn't begin and her people would be safe.

The Shrieking Eel zeroed in on her and Clarke saw it a short distance away, circling and starting to close. She was utterly still, not making a movement of any kind but still the Eel slithered closer and closer. She knew it was all over now. Clarke closed her eyes and thought of Lexa. Maybe in death they would be reunited once more.

The Eel opened its mouth wide, shrieking horrifically as its great jaws were about to clamp down and -- WHAM. A giant arm pounded the Eel unconscious in one move, then easily lifted Clarke back up into the boat.

Fezzik held Clarke bridal style, grinning. “Thank you,” Clarke murmured, unsure of whether to be grateful or upset that she was rescued.

“Put her down, just put her down!” commanded Ontari, and Fezzik immediately followed her orders.

Octavia pointed behind them. “Hey guys, I think they’re getting closer.”

Ontari was tying Clarke’s hands together. “They are no concern of ours. Sail on!” She finished the knot and got right into the princess’s face. “I suppose you think you're brave, don't you?”

Clarke stared deeply back. “Only compared to some.”

Dawn was approaching, the ship being followed closely by the black sailboat. It was clear now that it was being sailed by a single woman, covered head to toe in black leather and with such intense black paint around the eyes, she looked feral.

“Look! She's right on top of us,” Octavia yelled back desperately

“Whoever she is, she's too late. We’re here.” Ontari pointed to the impossibly high cliffs shortly ahead of the boat. They rose straight up, sheer from the water lapping against them.

Octavia sailed with great precision straight at the cliffs, the wooden ship creaking as it pushed up against the jagged rocks.

“We're safe,” Ontari continued. “Only Fezzik is strong enough to go up our way, she’ll have to sail around for hours until she finds a harbor.”

Fezzik leapt off the ship, grabbing onto a jutting rock on the cliff face, and reaching behind it with his other hand. He landed back onto the ship with a loud thud, a thick rope in his hands. He smiled at himself and gave the rope a tug. It led all the way to the top of the cliffs.

Octavia hurried to Fezzik, strapping a harness to him, and lifting Clarke and Ontari into the harness as well. She wiggled herself in and tapped Fezzik roughly on the shoulder. “We’re ready big guy.”

And thus, Fezzik began to ascend the rope, carrying them all along with him as he went.

The woman in black sailed towards the cliffs as well, intently watching as Fezzik swiftly rose through the first moments of dawn.

As Fezzik climbed on, Clarke was wide-eyed at this surprising turn of events. She looked up to see how much further but the cliffs seemed to go on endlessly. However, when she looked down, she immediately stopping thinking about their height.

While her distance from the woman below made it hard to distinguish her facial features, Clarke immediately recognized the dripping paint around the woman in black’s eyes. Heda. Clarke felt her throat close up. Below her was the one person who sucked away all of her happiness, who killed her love and effectively killed her five years ago. And yet here she was, dangling off of a giant on a cliff, with no way to get to her and make her pay.

The pirate Heda leapt from her ship to the rope and started to climb. She was exceptionally far behind and yet, she was flying up the rope, hand over hand like lightning.

Octavia looked down. “She's climbing the rope. And she's gaining on us!”

Ontari screamed in frustration prodding Fezzik to go faster.

While Fezzik was climbing up the rope as fast as he could, Heda was cutting deeply into his lead.

Ontari screamed again. “Faster!”

“I thought I was going faster.” Fezzik was breathing heavily.

“You were supposed to be this great, legendary thing. That’s why I hired you. Yet she’s still gaining on us!”

“Well, I'm carrying three people. And she's got only herself.”

Ontari scoffed. “I don’t accept excuses. Guess I'm just going to have to find myself a new giant."

“Don't say that, Ontari. Please.” Fezzik was clearly hurt, his arms beginning to move much more slowly.

The woman in black was less than a hundred feet behind them and gaining. And yet, the lead was just enough, Fezzik reached the cliff top.

Ontari leapt off and took out a knife, cutting at the rope which was tied around a great rock. Octavia helped the Princess to her feet.

Heda was less than 50 feet from the top now, her pace just as incredible as before. But before she could reach the top Ontari cut through the last of the rope. It slithered across the ground and out of sight, down toward the channel.

Fezzik walked toward the cliff edge, where Octavia and Clarke were already looking down. Clearly impressed he exclaimed, “She has very strong arms!”

The woman in black was hanging suspended hundreds of feet in the air, holding onto the jagged rocks. She was desperately clinging onto life, her messy auburn hair covering her face.

Ontari was stunned, turning to the others, and looking down. “How the hell did she not fall?” She paused and rolled her eyes. “Oh, of course she’s climbing up.”

And so Heda was. Very slowly, she was picking her way upwards, sometimes a foot at a time, sometimes an inch.

“Whoever the hell she is, she's obviously seen us with Princess and can’t be left alive. You,” Ontari pointed at Fezzik. “Carry her. Make sure to blindfold her first, I don’t want her getting anymore ideas about escaping. Octavia, we'll head straight for the Polis frontier. Catch up when she's dead. If she falls, fine.” Ontari grinned. “If not, the sword.”

Octavia looked hesitant but then nodded. “I-I think I’ll duel her left-handed. If I use my right, it’ll be over too quickly.”

“Don’t be stupid,” said Clarke, as Fezzik was blindfolding her. “That’s Heda, the dreadful pirate.”

Ontari looked surprised and then immediately more relaxed. “Good, then I won’t have to feel bad about killing her. Apparently she’s murdered a ton of people.”

Clarke didn’t say anything.

“Whatever you do, just make it quick,” snipped Ontari. “Come on Fezzik.”

Fezzik turned to Octavia. “ You be careful. Pirates are people who cannot be trusted.”

Ontari yelled out. “I'm waiting!”

And with that he tossed Clarke over his shoulder and hurried after Ontari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone enjoying this so far! The positive feedback means so much to me <3 I apologize for the delay of this chapter, life has been quite hectic! Any constructive criticism, as always, is appreciated :)


	4. The Duel

Octavia was a woman of many positive traits. However, patience was definitely not one of them. She paced back and forth continuously peering over the cliffs edge, frustrated that Heda had only ascended mere inches since her fellows left. Octavia’s life had always been fast paced, and had never been one for waiting around. Finally she had it with the silence and spoke.

“Hello there!”

Heda glanced up and merely grunted in acknowledgement.

“Slow going?”

“Look, I don't want to be rude, but this is nowhere near as easy as it looks. So I'd appreciate it if you’d let me focus.”

Octavia looked embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Thank you.”

Octavia stepped away, drew her sword, and loosened up with a few precise thrusts. Moments later she then resheathed and looked eagerly over the edge again. “You can’t speed things up, right?”

Heda was definitely annoyed now. “If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope, or a tree branch,” the last part she muttered under her breath, “or find something else useful to do.”

Octavia thought for a moment, rocking on her feet. “I definitely could do that, I've got some rope up here. But I have a feeling you won’t accept it since I am only waiting around to kill you.”

“That does put a damper on our relationship.” Heda had a small smile on her face, as she pulled herself a few inches higher.

“I promise I won’t kill you until you reach the top.”

“That's very comforting. But I'm afraid you will just have to wait.”

“Yeah but hate waiting. I could give you my word as a woman of Polis."

The Heda shook her head. “No, I've known too many people from Polis.” She just hung there in space, resting and gathering her strength.

“What about my word as an Arkadian then? Will that make you trust me?”

The pirates eyes narrowed. “I’m sorry, but no for the same reasons. How are you of both Polis and Arkadia?”

Octavia was quiet. After a few moments of silence she spoke once more, “I swear on the soul of Lincoln, a healer of Polis and the love of my life that you will reach the top alive."

Heda stopped attempting to climb. “Throw me the rope.”

Octavia dashed to the giant rock to unravel the remaining rope. She hurried back to the edge and hurled it over. The pirate cautiously began to let go of the rocks and hang onto the rope instead. She hung helplessly in space a moment, looking up at Octavia is if expecting her to let go.

Octavia was a woman of her word however, pushing her body away from the cliff edge with the rope in hand. Heda was rising through the early morning light, slowly, steadily, until the cliff top at last came within reach.

Out of breath, the pirate stood to her feet and began to pull her sword out of its sheath. “Thank you.”

“No no, it’s okay, we can wait until your ready.”

“Again. Thank you.” She returned her weapon to its scabbard. Heda sat on a large boulder and began to tug off her leather boots. She turned them over and an absurd amount of rocks poured out. “Hm, it's no wonder my feet were killing me….yes?”

Octavia realized she was staring and looked back at the ground. “I don’t mean to pry, but in your line of work you didn’t happen to encounter Prince Bellamy’s right hand man did you? Charles Pike?”

“No, I’m sorry, I haven’t. Why do you ask?”

The silence continued as Octavia was very carefully selecting her words. “Well, I am going to have to kill you in a few minutes so I guess I can tell you.” She leaned against a boulder parallel to the one Heda was occupying. “My husband, Lincoln was slaughtered by Pike. He thought his life was a danger to the existence of Arkadia and thought it best to murder him in cold blood.”

“I thought you said Lincoln was a healer.”

“Oh, he was. And he was no threat to anyone in Arkadia. I was born there and he saved my life.”

“So why murder him?” Heda then saw Octavia’s empty expression. “You do not need to share anymore," she added quickly. 

“No it’s okay.” Octavia waited a moment before finding her voice. “While Pike practically raised Prince Bellamy, he has and always will be the king’s man, taking care of the dirty work he wants no one else seeing. Like his own daughter.”

The pirate looked surprised. “You’re a princess?”

Octavia laughed. “God no. I’m a bastard. I’ve never even met my father, my understanding is whenever he couldn’t keep it in his pants, he called on Pike to take care of the situation should anything come of it. I doubt the king even knows I exist.”

“So how do you even know you’re the kings bastard?”

“Well my mom wasn’t exactly quiet about it, at least to me, she would risk execution if she told anyone else. Plus it’s pretty suspicious when someone affiliated with the royal family checks up on you once a year.”

Heda looked curious. “So how are you connected to Polis?”

“Well, my mom got sick and died when I was twelve and obviously I had no father figure to help me out. So I stole a small boat and tried taking up fishing to eat. I wasn’t great at it but at least I had something in my stomach every day. But after a month or so a storm swept through and my boat capsized. I don’t know how I managed to survive but I floated on my back until I washed onto Polis’s shore.” Octavia’s eyes were welling up now. “That’s where Lincoln found me, he was training to be a healer and was collecting herbs on the bank. He carried me back, helped nurse me back to health. We were both so young and we were close friends for years. And then we fell in love.”

“I felt more at home in Polis then I ever did in Arkadia. In Arkadia, Polis has a reputation for being cruel and violent, but it’s all a lie. Polithians are peaceful people and Lincoln was the most selfless and gentle person I’ve ever known. My life was perfect, Lincoln and I married and we were planning on starting our own family soon. But then Pike found me.”

Octavia stared directly at the ground. “He said he’d been searching for me for years, and that I was being charged with treason for ‘plotting against the king’ since I came to Polis.” Her smile was sad, “Lincoln, he stood between us. He said he saved my life, that’s the only reason I lived in Polis. But Pike said he had reasons to believe that we were starting a family to overthrow the King’s reign and begin our own. He apologized to Lincoln, said ‘this is to protect my people’ and slashed him through the heart.“

“Pike left without another word and Lincoln died in my arms. I tried to find and kill Pike the moment Lincoln's body went cold but he vanished. He said he did what he did to ‘protect his people’ but I don’t believe him. You can see right through men like him. He must have thought he could start another war between Polis and Arkadia but that clearly didn’t happen.”

The pirate looked at Octavia curiously. “But isn’t that what you’re helping to do by kidnapping the princess.”

Octavia laughed now. “You’re pretty astute for a murderous pirate. I’m paid to follow orders, simple as that. Besides, since I’m in the revenge business I could use all the sword practice I can get, you only learn so much with a blunt weapon.”

“You've done nothing but study swordplay?”

“More pursuit than study lately. I can’t find him and it's been six years now, I’m starting to lose confidence. I just work for Ontari to pay the bills, there's not exactly a lot of money in revenge.”

Heda began to rise from the stone she was sitting on. “I certainly hope you find him someday.”

“You’re ready, then?”

“Whether I’m ready or not, you've been more than fair.”

Octavia sighed. “You know, you seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.”

Heda walked away a few paces and unsheathed her sword. “You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die.” The two faced each other, locking eyes.

“Begin!” yelled Octavia.

And on that word the two of them ran against each other in a blur, their swords making so much sound as they repeatedly made contact with one another it seemed continual. Neither woman had the upper hand as each time one took the offense, the other countered.

After a minute of this, the warriors pulled apart and circled.

“I must say, you put up a much better fight then I expected,” Octavia said, panting slightly.

“Same to you.”

Their swords crossed again, then again and again and again. Octavia pressed on this time as the Pirate Heda retreated up a rocky incline until she was perched at the edge of the elevated castle ruin. With nowhere to go she leaped to the sand below.

Octavia stared down at her. “I haven’t encountered your fighting style before, it’s unique.” With much more grace, she flew off the perch, somersaulted clean over the pirate’s head, and landed facing her opponent.

“Well, I am a pirate. I’ve traveled around the world, you encounter many different fighting styles that way.”

The two women almost flew across the rocky terrain, never losing balance, never coming close to stumbling. Then Heda had the advantage, pressing Octavia closer and closer to the deadly edge of the cliffs. She fought, ducked, and slashed to hold off her opponent, but the pirate kept the advantage, forcing Octavia back, closer and closer to death.

Octavia looked thoroughly impressed. “You’re wonderful!”

The pirate nodded appreciatively. “Thank you. I've worked hard to become so.”

The cliff edge was very close now. “I’ll admit it. You’re better than I am.”

“Then why are you smiling?”

Although she was inches from defeat, Octavia grinned cockily from ear to ear. “Because I know something you don't know.”

“Which is?”

“I’m not left-handed.” Octavia threw her sword into her right hand and immediately the tide of the battle turned. The pirate was stunned, doing everything she could to keep her opponent at the cliff's edge but it was no use, Octavia was now in control. In a frenzy, the pirate made every feint, tried every thrust, pushed with all she has left. But she failed.

“You're amazing!” Heda’s forehead was glistening with sweat.

“Damn right I am! I ought to be after six years of this.”

And with that Heda was smashed into a stone pillar, pinned there under Octavia’s impressive sword. Her expression was triumphant.

“There's something I ought to tell you,” the pirate said casually.

Octavia’s expression slightly faltered. “Tell me.”

“I am not left-handed either.”

And now the pirate changed her hands as well. Octavia looked nothing short of stunned as she was being forced back towards the cliffside. She tried moving faster, altering her technique, but it all came down to the same thing – Heda was in control.

On it went, back and forth across the rocky terrain, Octavia’s feet moving with the grace and speed of a dancer while Heda’s steps were short, calculated, and strong. But Octavia was unable to break the pirate’s barrage. Something terrible was written behind her eyes: she had given her all, but it wasn't enough. On her face for all to see was the realization that she, Octavia of Arkadia and Polis, bastard of the king, was going to lose.

And before Octavia knew it, her sword was knocked clean out of her hand. She stood helplessly for only a moment and then dropped to her knees, bowing her head, and shutting her eyes. “Kill me quickly,” was all she said.

“I would a destroy a stained glass window before an artist like yourself. But I can’t have you following me.” Heda cracked her heavy sword handle against Octavia’s head. She fell forward with a thump, unconscious.

“Please understand, I hold you in the highest respect.” And with that the pirate took off towards Ontari, Fezzick, and the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maaaaybe I went a little overboard with Octavia's story. But I wanted to incorporate why she's seeking revenge (Lincoln) and her relation to Bellamy so it's the best I could come up with! I had fun writing this chapter though, if the show had allowed it I think Octavia and Lexa would have very much become friends, they have a lot in common!


	5. The Battle of Wits

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ontari stared down the narrow mountain path, where the Pirate Heda could be seen determinately running up. Fezzik, carrying Clarke, stood alongside her.

“Give her to me,” Ontari spat. Fezzik gently stood the princess on the ground as Ontari forcibly grabbed her around the wrist. “Catch up with us quickly.”

Fezzik began to panic. “What do I do?”

“Just finish her, you big brute. Finish her your own way.”

“Oh, good, my way. Thank you, Ontari,” he paused. “Which way is my way?”

Ontari pointed at a large collection of stones littering the ground around them. “Pick up one of those rocks, get behind that boulder, and in a few minutes the Pirate Hera, or whatever her name is, will come running around the bend. The minute her head is in view, hit it with the rock!” With that, Ontari hurried away with Clarke in tow.

Fezzik frowned. “My way's not very sportsmanlike,” he muttered to no one in particular. As ordered he grabbed one of the rocks and plodded behind the boulder, waiting quietly.

Heda raced up the maintain trail, the early morning sun producing large beads of sweat on her forehead. Ahead she saw a bend in the trail, the view blocked by a large boulder. She slowed, stopped to listen, and satisfied by the silence, started running again. Suddenly a rock flew inches from her face, shattering when it made contact with the ground.

Fezzik moved into the mountain path. He picked up another rock and was holding it as if it weighed no more than a feather. “I did that on purpose. I don't have to miss.”

“I believe you.” Heda’s eyes were wide in a mixture of surprise and alarm. “So what happens now?”

“We face each other as God intended. Sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons, skill against skill alone.”

“So what you’re saying is you'll put down your rock and I'll put down my sword, and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?”

“I could just kill you now,” Fezzik said gently, lifting his rock as if to throw.

The pirate shook her head and began to take off her sword and scabbard, approaching the Giant. “In all honesty, I think the odds are slightly in your favor when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.” While the large and toned muscles all over Heda’s body showed off her impressive strength, Fezzik’s stature completely dwarfed her. “It's not my fault being the biggest and the strongest. I don't even exercise.” He flipped the rock away.

The two lined up facing one another, and in an instant Heda drove into Fezzik’s chest with all of her might. All it resulted in was a loud ‘thump’ as the giant hadn’t even swayed from the contact. There was a moment's pause, and then Heda tried again, slamming several tremendous blows into his stomach, twisting his arm severely, and slipping skillfully into a beautifully applied bear hug.

Fezzik just stood there, apparently taking in the scenery around him. Finally Heda pushed herself away, staring up at the Giant. “Are you just playing with me?”

“I just want you to feel you're doing well! I hate for people to die embarrassed.”

Heda prepared herself again and Fezzik jumped forward faster than anyone his size aught to. He reached for the pirate just as she dropped to her knees and slipped between the Giant's legs.

“You're quick,” Fezzik noted.

“And it’s a good thing too.”

Fezzik set himself for another go. “Why do you paint around your eyes that way? Are you unusually fond of raccoons, or something like that?”

“Oh no. It's just that it makes me look incredibly stylish. I think everyone will be painting their eyes like this in the future.”

Fezzik considered this for a moment, then attacked. He was quick but the pirate was quicker, dodging to her opponent’s left and then jumping onto Fezzik’s back. In an instant Heda was riding him, her arms locked across his windpipe, one in front, one behind. The pirate began to squeeze.

“I just figured out why you give me so much trouble,” Fezzik said, standing up straight. He then charged toward a huge rock that lined the path, and right before he reached it he spun his body so that the pirate took the brunt of the impact. All of the wind was knocked out of Heda’s lungs but her grip around his throat did not loosen.

“Why is that, do you think?” she said, gasping to get air back into her lungs.

Fezzik’s voice began to get a little strained. “Well, I haven't fought just one person for so long. I've been specializing in groups. Battling gangs for local charities, that kind of thing.”

Fezzik charged at another huge rock off of the path, spun, and crushed the pirate against the colossal boulder. It was clear Heda was in immense pain and for a moment it looked as if she was about to let go. And yet she somehow managed to hold on. “Why should that make such a difference?” she spoke through gritted teeth.

Again Fezzik slammed Heda against a boulder, only this time his power has diminished and he began to slowly collapse.

“Well,” Fezzik began, his voice definitely growing weaker from the lack of air. “You see, you use different moves when you're fighting half a dozen people than when you only have to be worried about one.”

Fezzik tried to stand, made it halfway, and then fell to the earth flat on his face, completely still.

Heda let go of her grip and spun the giant over, putting her ear to Fezzik’s heart. Satisfied with hearing its beat the pirate stood.

“I don't envy you the headache you will have when you awake. But, in the meantime, rest well, and dream of large women…or men….or both really, one should never make assumptions.”

And thus she nimbly scooped up her sword with her foot, caught it in her right hand, and dashed up along the mountain path.  


***   


Meanwhile, Prince Bellamy slipped his boot into a foot print in the sand. Pike was mounted on a horse, watching silently. Behind him, half a dozen armed warriors were also mounted. Bellamy moved all over the rocky ground, in what at first looked like an awkward dance. But then he spoke.

“There was a mighty duel here, it ranged all over. Between two master fighters.”

“And who won?” Pike asked. “How did it end?”

Bellamy looked down to the site where Octavia fell unconscious. “The loser ran off alone.” He then pointed to the path that Ontari and Fezzik took. “The winner followed those footprints toward Polis!”

“Shall we track them both?”

“The loser means nothing to me”. Little did the Prince know he spoke of his own sister. “Only the Princess matters.”

Bellamy then turned to his armed warriors. “Clearly all of this was planned by warriors of Polis. We must be ready for whatever lies ahead!”

Pike approached the Prince to speak to him privately. “Could this be a trap?”

Bellamy mounted his own horse. “I think everything could be a trap, that’s why I don’t take chances and it’s why I'm still alive.”

The prince galloped off, with his cohorts following closely behind.  


 ***  
 

The Pirate Heda crested the peak of the mountain, slightly out of breath but moving at an impressive pace just the same. But it was there she saw the figures ahead and slowed in shock.

Ontari was casually munching on an apple, holding a long knife to a blindfolded Clarke's throat. An entire picnic spread had been laid out, complete with a tablecloth, cheese, fruit, two goblets and between them, and a small leather wine container.

Ontari smiled. “So, it’s down to you and me.”

The pirate nodded and began to move closer to Ontari.

“If you wish her dead, by all means keep moving forward.”

Heda stopped dead in her tracks. “Allow me to explain-“

“-there's nothing to explain.” Ontari pushed her knife harder against Clarke's unprotected throat. “You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen.”

“Please. We could reach some sort of agreement.”

“There will be no agreement.” Ontari’s smile vanished, “and you're killing her!” She jabbed with her long knife, causing Clarke to involuntarily gasp in pain. A thin trickle of blood dripped from her throat where the knife made contact.

“But if there can be no agreement, then we have stalemate.”

“I'm afraid so, you're no match for my brains and I can't compete with you physically. “ Ontari then laughed. “That’s a lie. I could take you, I’d just rather not get blood all over my new tunic, imported silk and all.”

Heda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “You're that smart?”

“Let me put it this way: have you ever heard of Rothenberg, Benson, Shumway?”

“Yes.”

“Morons,” Ontari sneered.

Heda crossed her arms and smirked. “Really? In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits.”

“For the princess?” Ontari knew her own pride was being targeted, but she couldn’t find it within her to care.

The pirate nodded.

“To the death?”

She nodded again.

Ontari folded her hands behind her head, “I accept.”

“Good. Then pour the wine.”

As Ontari filled the goblets with a dark red wine, the pirate pulled a small clear bottle from her clothing, which looked as if it were filled with fine white sand. She handed it to Ontari.

“Inhale this, but do not touch.”

Ontari sniffed it and shrugged. “I don’t smell anything.”

Heda took the bottle back. “What you don’t smell is iocane powder. It’s odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is among the deadlier poisons known to humankind.”

Ontari watched excitedly as the pirate took the goblets and turned her back. A moment later, she dropped the empty iocane bottle, turned again and put one glass in front of Ontari, the other in front of herself. “So where is the poison?” Heda sat across from Ontari. “Our battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide, we both drink, and we find out who is right and who is dead.”

A cruel smile overtook Ontari’s face. “But it's so simple. All I have to do is figure out if you’re the sort of person who would put the poison into their own goblet, or their enemy's.” She studied the pirate now.

“Now, someone clever would put the poison into their own goblet, because they would know that only a complete moron would reach for what they were given. I'm not a moron, so clearly I cannot choose the wine in front of you. But you clearly know I’m not an idiot and you would have counted on it, so clearly I cannot choose the wine in front of me.”

The pirate now appeared slightly nervous. “You've made your decision then?”

“No. As everyone knows, iocane powder comes from Australia. Australia is teeming with criminals and criminals are used to not having people trust them, as you are not trusted by me. So clearly I cannot choose the wine in front of you.”

“Truly, you have a dizzying intellect.” The comment’s hint of sarcasm was completely lost on Ontari.

“I’m just getting started! Where was I?”

“Australia.”

“Right, Australia, and you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so clearly I cannot choose the wine in front of me.”

The pirate looked Ontari in the eye. “You're just stalling now.”

Ontari cackled. “If that’s what you want to think! You've beaten my giant, which means you're exceptionally strong. So, you could have put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you. So clearly I cannot choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested my swordsman, which means you must have studied. And in studying, you must have learned that mankind is mortal so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so clearly I cannot choose the wine in front of me.”

Heda was glossy eyed now, hardly paying attention. She looked as if she was willing to drink the poison just to never hear Ontari speak again. “If you're trying to trick me into giving away something it’s not going to work.”

Ontari was triumphant. “It has worked, you’ve given everything away, I know where the poison is!”

“Then make your choice.”

“I will. And I choose –“. Suddenly Ontari stopped and pointed at something behind the pirate. “What the hell is that?”

Heda shot around, eyes searching the mountaintop. “ Where? I don't see anything?”

As Heda was turned, Ontari busily switched the goblets. “Oh, well, I could have sworn I’d seen something. My mistake.”

Heda faced her again and Ontari started to laugh. “What's so funny?”

“I'll tell you in a minute,” said Ontari, grinning. “First, let's drink, me from my glass, and you from yours.” She picked up her goblet and the pirate picked up her own. As they both lifted their goblets to drink, Ontari hesitated a moment, then, seeing the pirate drink first, swallowed her own.

Heda drained her goblet and placed it on the table. “You guessed wrong.”

Ontari began to roar with laughter. “You only think I guessed wrong, that’s what’s so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned, dumbas-“ and Ontari’s eyes went wide, only for a moment, and she fell over, dead.

Heda carefully stepped over the corpse to Clarke, helping her to her feet. Clarke shook off the physical contact. “So I take it from the silence that the pirate is the one who survived?”

“That is correct.” Lexa began fiddling with the elaborate knot that tied Clarke’s hands together.

“And how exactly did you know which one she’d choose?”

“Actually, both goblets were poisoned. I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder.”

Suddenly the whinny of a horse was heard in the far distance. The pirate immediately gave up on the princesses’ knot and took off, dragging the blindfolded Clarke behind her.


	6. The Reunion

Back on the mountain path, Prince Bellamy kneeled in the grass, inspecting what appeared to be every grain of misplaced sand before he stood to address his fellows. “Someone has beaten a giant!” Bellamy roared. “The princess must be in serious trouble. I can’t imagine the suffering in Arkadia if she dies. Come, we must find her!”

The Prince’s cohorts cheered loudly as he leaped onto his horse and followed him further up the mountain.

*** 

Heda continued to drag the blindfolded princess along. On their left was a wide-open field, on their right, a steep grassy hill that led to a forest. Close to exhaustion, Clarke stumbled and the pirate stopped. “We’re far enough away now, catch your breath.”

“If you release me now, I promise you, Prince Bellamy will pay you in whatever you want. Money, land…."

“And what exactly is that worth, the promise of Princess Clarke?” The previous gentleness in Heda’s voice had vanished, becoming instead bitter and harsh.

“I’m just giving you a chance. My fiancé is an excellent hunter, he could track a falcon on a cloudy day. He will find you.”

“You think your dearest love will save you.”

“I never said he was my dearest love. But he will save me… I know that much.”

“So you don’t love him?”

“He knows I don’t.”

“He knows that you don’t love him? Or that you’re incapable of love, there’s a difference.” Heda’s tone was ice cold.

Clarke felt her temper rise instantly. “I have loved more fully, more deeply than a murderer like you could ever dream of!”

Heda shot forward and got right into Clarke’s face. “Do not LIE to me.” Clarke did not flinch and said nothing. Heda continued to stare intently at Clarke’s blindfolded face, her green eyes piercing like daggers. She then exhaled, defeated, and moved behind Clarke in an attempt to free her of her restraints once more.

 ***

Bellamy was kneeled at Ontari’s limp body, inspecting it next to the picnic spread, which had remained untouched. The Prince noticed and grabbed the empty poison bottle, handing it to Pike after first sniffing it himself.

“Iocane powder, I'd bet my life on it.” Prince Bellamy gestured to the trail ahead. “There are the Princess's footprints. She is alive, or she was less than an hour ago. If she isn’t when I find her, I will be devastated.”

And the Prince vaulted onto his horse and they all charged off.

 ***

Becoming increasingly frustrated with the knot that tied Clarke’s hands together, Heda’s pulled a small knife from a leather holster around her hips. She began to slowly cut through the rope. “Don’t move, I don’t want you losing a finger.”

“Don’t pretend to care about what happens to me. I know who you are.” Clarke’s jaw was stiff with rage. “You're the Pirate Heda, admit it.”

Heda bowed with pride, even though Clarke could not see. “What can I do for you?”

“You can die slowly as you’re cut into a thousand pieces.”

“That’s a little harsh coming from someone who is attempting to free you. What exactly have I done to earn your spite?”

Clarke spoke in barely more than a whisper, as if the words burned like acid. “You killed my love.”

The pirate watched closely, her expression softening. “That is possible; I’m a pirate, I kill a lot of people. Who was this love of yours? Was he another Prince, like this one? Ugly, rich, scabby?”

“No. _She_ was a farm girl. Poor. Poor and beautiful and perfect, with eyes like the forest in spring.” Clarke was trying to hold back tears, to not give Heda the satisfaction. “On the high seas, your ship attacked, and everyone knows you never take prisoners.”

“Sorry but I can't afford to make exceptions. Once word gets out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you and I’d rather not get my throat sliced while I’m sleeping…or get mortally wounded in the stomach… you’d be surprised how common that is.”

“Don’t mock my pain!” Even though Heda had nearly finished cutting through the rope, Clarke shoved her away with her shoulder and stood.

“Life is pain, Highness,” Heda retorted, standing as well. “Anyone who says otherwise is selling something. I think I remember your farm girl. This would be, what, five years ago?” 

Clarke nodded.

“Does it bother you to hear?”

“Nothing you can say will upset me.” This was a lie but Clarke needed to know.

“Well, she died well, if that means anything. No attempts to bribe me or shameful blubbering. She simply said, ‘Please. Please, I need to live.’ It was the ‘please’ that made her stand out. I asked her what was so important for her to live for. ‘True love,’ is what she said. And then she spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume she was talking about you. You should be grateful I destroyed her before she found out what you really are.”

“And what exactly am I?”

“Faithfulness is what she spoke of, your enduring faithfulness. Now, be honest with me, when you found out she was gone, did you get engaged to your prince that same day, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?” 

“You mocked me once, never do it again” In Clarke’s rage she tore through the rest of her restraint, the rope falling softly to the ground. She tore off her blindfold and got right into Heda’s face, her vision blurred by angry tears. “I DIED that day!” 

The pirate froze, her expression fallen. She looked ashamed of herself, she went too far. She approached the princess as if to console her. “Clarke, I…”

“And you can die too, for all I care!” With all of her might Clarke shoved Heda down towards the grassy hill. She teetered for only a moment and then began to fall. Down, down, rolling, spinning, crashing, down toward the forest below.

Clarke stood over satisfied, wiping her tears away. And then three distinct words rose up from the hill below “ ... as ... you ... wish...”

She stared down and her stomach dropped as she realized what she had done. “Oh my god, Lexa.”

And without a second thought or consideration Clarke sprinted down towards her love. A moment later she lost her balance on the steep hill and she too was falling and spinning, twisting and crashing down towards her beloved.

Clarke’s body landed a few feet from Lexa’s with a thump. They both groaned, scratched, bruised, and with the wind knocked out of them but otherwise okay. Using all of her remaining strength Lexa slowly forced her body into motion, crawling delicately toward her love.

“Can you move at all?” Lexa was kneeling over Clarke, who was lying on her back.

“Move? You're alive. Why do I need to move when you’re right here?” She slowly raised her hands and softly cupped Lexa’s face, to ensure she was real. The corners of Clarke’s eyes welled with tears when her hands felt Lexa’s warm cheeks.

“I told you, I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?” Lexa hadn’t noticed she was crying as well. Clarke brushed them away, further smudging Lexa’s eye paint.

“Well to be fair, you were dead.”

Lexa laughed and smiled. “Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a little while.”

With that, Clarke reached her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulled her down into a tight embrace. “I’ll never doubt you again,” she whispered into her ear.

“I’ll make sure you never need to,” Lexa replied.

And then they began to kiss. It was tender, and gentle, and loving, interrupted only by affectionate whispers, giggling, and to wipe away tears of joy and relief. Neither woman pulled away from one other, almost determined to make up for their five years apart in a few short moments.

Lexa pulled apart first. “So, this may be a little upfront, since you are engaged and a princess now. But Clarke, will you marry me? Being a pirate now means I have no shortage of gold, I have enough for marriage, we can finally start a life together.“

Clarke smiled for the first time in five years, it was almost painful as the muscles in her face were working in a way they hadn’t in so long. But before she could answer, the whinny of a horse was heard.

The lovers froze, their gaze immediately moving to the top of the grassy hill they tumbled down on. There, perched at its peak, was Prince Bellamy and his men, looking down at Lexa and Clarke in a mixture of shock and disgust.

“They must have seen us closing in, and panicked,” the prince bellowed. “They are now trapped between us and the fire swamp.” The mere mention of the Fire Swamp made Pike pale. “And now the bandit is poisoning the mind of my bride-to-be. Luckily, they are now cornered, we are going to get our princess back!”

Lexa stood up, helping Clarke up as well. “Your fiance is too late, a few more steps and we'll be safe in the Fire Swamp.” Lexa had attempted to say this nonchalantly, but Clarke could see right through her.

“Lexa, we won’t survive in there!”

“Nonsense, Clarke. The only reason you’re saying that because no one else has.”

And thus, the lovers raced off into the swamp, hand-in-hand, leaving Bellamy and his men stunned and defeated.

***

“See, it's not _that_ bad. I'm not saying we should build our summer home here or anything but the trees are actually quite lovely.” Lexa moved calmly, sword in hand.

Clarke begged to differ. The entire environment was uncomfortably moist, the plentiful trees were charred, slimy vines hung in each direction, and very little sunlight came through the foliage. “Well, we haven’t exactly come across the _fire_ part of the fire swamp and I-“ there was a slight popping sound followed by a giant spurt of flame, which missed Lexa but immediately set the bottom of Clarke’s dress on fire.

Lexa instantly forced Clarke to sit, clumsily grabbing the flaming hem in her hands to suffocate the fire. It took a few moments but finally the flame was put out. “Well, that was an adventure!” Lexa sounded uncharacteristically cheery. Clarke noticed that both of her hands were slightly burned.

“I know you’ve been a pirate for a while now, but you don’t need to pretend everything is okay around me. It’s okay to be scared, we’ll get through this swamp together.” Lexa said nothing but melted slightly when Clarke kissed her on the cheek.

And then another popping sound was heard. Lexa immediately grabbed Clarke and pulled her to safety as another great spurt of flame narrowly missed the pair. “Well, at least the swamp is considerate enough to give us a warning each time.”

*** 

It had been a few hours and the miniscule light coming through the swamp’s trees was now at a different angle as the afternoon sun set in. Clarke and Lexa moved together hand in hand, walking carefully but seeming considerably calmer than when they first entered.

“Soon this will all be a memory since Heda’s ship, ‘The Commander’ is anchored at the far end. And well, since I am Heda…”

“But how is that possible anyway, she's been famous for over twenty years and you only left me five years ago?”

Lexa smiled. “It’s funny how life works sometimes.” There was another popping sound and Lexa and Clarke immediately let go of each other’s hand, leaping in opposite directions. As soon as the flame passed they reunited in the middle and Lexa continued without missing a beat. “What I told you before about saying ‘please’ was true. It intrigued Heda, as did my descriptions of what you meant to me.”

Some vines were in their path, which Lexa effortlessly cut down with her sword. “Finally, Heda decided something. She said, ‘All right, Lexa, I’ve never had a servant. You can try it for tonight but I'll most likely kill you in the morning.’ For three years she said that. ‘Good night, Lexa. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.’ It was a good time for me. I was learning how to use a sword, how to fight, anything anyone was willing to teach me. And Heda and I eventually became friends. And then it happened.”

“What happened?” 

There was shallow pond of swampy water ahead so Lexa picked up Clarke bridal style and carried her across as to not soak through her dress. “Well, Heda had grown so rich, she wanted to retire. So she took me to her cabin and told me her secret. ‘I am not the Pirate Heda,’ she said. ‘My name is Anya . I inherited this ship from the previous Pirate Heda, just as you will inherit it from me. The woman I inherited it from was not the real Pirate Heda, either. Her name was Becca. The real Heda has been retired fifteen years and is living like a queen in Patagonia.’ Then she explained the name was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the Pirate _Lexa_.”

The two finished crossing the pond and Lexa put Clarke back onto the ground. Clarke couldn’t help but look at Lexa’s arm muscles as she did, she had gotten significantly stronger since she was a simple farm girl and the tone of her muscles reflected it. Clarke felt her mouth go dry and decided to keep her inappropriate thoughts to herself as she continued to listen.

“So we sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew and she stayed aboard for awhile as first mate, all the time calling me Heda. Once the crew believed it, she left the ship and I have been Heda ever since. Except, now that we're finally together, I’m going to retire and hand the name over to someone else.”

Clarke, taking in everything Lexa had told her, was about to reply when the ground she stepped on suddenly gave way. It was lightning sand, a great patch of it, and all that could be heard was Clarke screaming out Lexa’s name before it completely consumed her, a cloud of powder being all that was left behind.

Lexa whirled around and screamed after her. Without thinking twice she dropped her sword, grabbed a vine, and dove into the lightning sand after Clarke.

It was complete and utter silence in the forest. Everything was still, giving no indication that two people had just plummeted deep below the surface, aside from the vine that was pulled taught through it. And then, just as it seemed neither woman would return, the sand shifted, causing an explosion of powder as Lexa’s head broke the surface, with Clarke clung to her shoulders as she used every last bit of her strength to pull them out.

As soon as they reached solid ground both women rolled onto their backs, coughing out the lightning sand and clearing it from their eyes. Clarke was the first to speak. “You just keep on saving my life today, huh?” The way they rolled, Lexa’s head was resting on her chest.

Lexa laughed weakly. “I’m just glad you’re alright. I was terrified I wouldn’t be able to find you down there.” 

Clarke was quiet for a moment. “Lexa…how did you know where to find me anyway? Why didn’t you return sooner?”

Lexa swallowed hard, intentionally averting her gaze. “Well, I actually was on my way to find you about a year ago, shortly after Anya departed. But naturally, the prince wanted to brag about his beautiful new fiancée and there was a notice in the first tavern we stepped foot into when we crossed into Arkadia. It described the new princess Clarke, your upcoming wedding to the prince, how beautiful you are….I knew it had to be you.“

Clarke didn’t know what to say. She just held onto Lexa a little tighter, lying on the forest floor. 

“I just assumed you didn’t love me anymore. But then last week my first mate was getting a drink and overheard that Ontari brag about how she was being paid a large sum of gold to kidnap the princess. As soon as I heard, I knew that I had to save you, even if you didn’t care for me any longer.”

“Lexa, I never stopped caring, I never stopped loving you. I told you, when I got the news that you died, I died too. I never loved Bellamy, I never will, he just took interest in me and I had no reason to refuse. If I was going to be an empty shell of a person I might as well have been an empty shell in a castle, instead of burdening my parents any further.”

“I’m so sorry I hurt you Clarke.”

“I’m sorry too.”

The two kissed briefly and then made their way up, shaking the remaining lightning sand off of them. Then Clarke looked at Lexa and saw the tear marks. “Babe, you were crying.”

Lexa coughed uncomfortably and started walking forward again, taking Clarke’s hand in her own and changing the subject. “So, what are the three terrors of the Fire Swamp? One is the flame spurts. But that’s no longer a problem since we know there’s a popping sound preceding each, we can avoid that. Two is the lightning sand, but thanks to you we know what that looks like, so in the future we can avoid that too.”

“Isn’t the third the R.O.U.S.'s?”

“Rodents of Unusual Size? I doubt they exist.”

And just as Lexa finished speaking, an R.O.U.S. came flying at her, knocking the sword out of her hand and pinning her down on her back. Lexa grunted in pain and drove a fist into the beast's face, rolling it off of her.

“Lexa!” Clarke yelled, as she tossed her sword to her. But just as Lexa was about to catch it, the R.0.U.S. charged and was back on top of her. Its huge teeth went straight for Lexa’s throat but she managed to flip the ugly creature clear.

Clarke had darted around for the sword but the rodent had changed course, coming straight towards her. She went wide-eyed, bracing for the impact but Lexa scrambled towards it, grabbing the rodent by the tail, stopping it dead in its tracks. The rodent then leaped towards Lexa, landing on top of her and immediately sank its razor sharp teeth into Lexa's shoulder. She howled in pain and just when she thought it was all over, the beast was knocked off of her.

“Oh no you don’t!” Clarke kicked the rodent in the face, sword in hand. The beast charged her but she swung her weapon, slashing it in its side. It screamed while Clarke heard a popping sound coming from directly below the R.O.U.S. She stabbed the sword downwards with all of her strength, going through the rodent and firmly into the earth below, and jumped back. The beast tried to pry free but it was too late, a chute of fire burst from the ground, burning the R.O.U.S. into a crisp.

Satisfied, Clarke pulled the sword from the carcass and made her way back to Lexa. Even though her shoulder was torn and bloody, all she could think about was how god damned attractive Clarke was while kicking a giant rat’s ass to save her life.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better,” Lexa said has Clarke helped her up. “I’ll live but the sooner we get to my ship the better.”

***

“Wow we really did it.” Clarke was in disbelief.

“Now, was that so terrible?” 

Clarke lightly punched Lexa in her good arm and laughed. Both women were beaming as they reached the edge of the fire swamp until they saw something they hadn’t expected.

Bellamy was on his horse with three of his warriors mounted in formation behind him, armed and ready. Pike was mounted on his right, looking almost bored at what was occurring. “Surrender!” the prince yelled out.

Clarke and Lexa stopped walking, their smiles immediately fading. Clarke looked absolutely exhausted but Lexa looked even worse. The pirate stood up as straight as she could, wearing a sarcastic smile. “You mean you wish to surrender to me? If you insist.”

“Yes, yes, you’re very brave, but don’t be an idiot.”

“And how exactly do you expect to capture us? We both know the secrets of the Fire Swamp and I’m sure we can live there quite comfortably for some time. So, whenever you feel like dying, feel free to visit.”

Bellamy’s patience was wearing thin. “I’ll tell you again, surrender!”

“That will not happen!” Lexa’s ferocity was increasing.

Clarke looked around her, something catching her eye. In the shadows behind them, was one of Bellamy’s men, holding a loaded crossbow aimed directly at Lexa's heart. In a panic she looked the other way for an escape, but there was another warrior who also had his crossbow aimed at her love. Lexa hadn't noticed.

“I’m giving you one final chance, surrender!”

“DEATH FIRST!” Lexa roared. She reached for her sword, pulling it out of its scabbard, but before she could run towards the prince, Clarke leaped in front of her, blocking her path.

“Will you promise not to hurt her?” Clarke’s chest was unsteady, her heart racing.

Both Bellamy and Lexa looked stunned. “Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa whispered to her.

“Will you promise to not to hurt her?” Clarke repeated, more confident this time. “If we surrender and I return to Arkadia with you, will you promise to not harm her in any way?”

Bellamy stiffened and then nodded. “I promise.”

Clarke turned to meet Lexa’s gaze; she looked as if she had just been slapped across the face. “She is a sailor on the pirate ship ‘The Commander.’ Promise me that you’ll have her returned to her ship.”

“I swear it will be done.”

As his men closed in on Lexa to prevent any likelihood of escape, Bellamy turned and whispered to Pike. “As soon as we're out of sight, take her back to Arkadia and throw her in the Pit of Despair. We don’t know what she knows, she’s too big of a risk.”

Pike looked as if he were holding back a smile. “I swear it will be done.”

Clarke’s eyes were welled with tears. This was the only way. “You saved me so many times, it’s now my turn to save you. I thought you were dead for five years…it destroyed me. I can’t lose you again, not when I could do something to stop it.” 

Lexa stood there completely dazed and silent, not knowing what to say.

Clarke stepped forward to embrace Lexa one final time, but before she could she was swept off of her feet onto Bellamy's horse, immediately beginning their ride back to Arkadia.

Lexa stared sadly after her as Pike’s warriors brought Lexa to him. “Come, ma’am. We have to get you to your ship.”

“Please, we are people of action. We aren’t ones to lie.”

“Well spoken,” said Pike gruffly. He then noticed Lexa was staring at him curiously. “What is it?”

“You’re Charles Pike, aren’t you? I know someone who was looking for you.”

Pike immediately clubbed Lexa hard across the skull. Everything went black as she fell hard onto the rocky ground.


	7. The Pit of Despair

A rickety door squeaked open, through which came a pale young man carrying a tray of food and medical supplies. He was wearing rags and was covered in dirt, but he didn’t seem to mind so much. The door slammed as he followed down stairs leading to an underground expanse, dank, chill, windowless, and lit by flickering candles and torches.

He approached the unconscious figure on the center of a table, who had all four limbs restrained by thick chains, her shoulder caked in blood. The man silently put his tray down, picked up a wet rag, and began cleaning Lexa’s wound.

The contact immediately caused Lexa to awaken. Wide-eyed she looked at the man. “Who are you?”

He was slightly taken aback. “First time anyone here has asked that question. My name’s Murphy.”

“And where am I?”

Murphy scrubbed at Lexa’s wound slightly deeper, causing her to wince. “Welcome to The Pit of Despair, the most beautiful vacation spot Arkadia has to offer.” Murphy’s voice was brimming with sarcasm but he did not smile. “Don’t think about escaping, you’ll be disappointed, the chains are far too thick. And I wouldn’t dream of being rescued either, the only way in is a secret. Only the Prince, Pike, and myself know how to get in and out.” “So I stay here till I die?”

“Till they kill you, yeah.”

“Then why are you bothering to cure me?”

“The Prince and Pike are both sick bastards who insist on everyone being healthy before they're broken.”

“Ah, so it's to be torture.” Lexa’s expression relaxed a bit. “I can cope with torture, I’ve dealt with it before.”

Murphy shook his shaggy head. “You survived the Fire Swamp so I assume you’re relatively brave.” Murphy stopped cleaning the wound and began to cover it with fresh bandages. “But in all of my years in this hell hole I’ve never seen anyone put much of a fight up against The Machine.”

Lexa pondered Murphy’s words for a moment. “You don’t seem to enjoy working for the Prince or his lapdog very much.”

He laughed sarcastically and began to gather his supplies. “And what gave you that idea?” When Lexa did not say anything he decided to fill the silence. “I got caught when I was ten stealing a loaf of bread, since I was starving and my parents had died. But instead of implementing a ‘feed the starving orphans’ law I was told to start working down here or lose my hands. And I’m quite fond of my hands so I put up with my bosses best I can.”

And with that Murphy gave an unenthusiastic smile and made his way out of the Pit.

 

***

 

Clarke was roaming the castle, heartbroken. Her expression was cheerless, her skin pallid. She moved past an intersecting corridor where Bellamy and Pike were standing, but she had not noticed.

“She's been like that ever since the Fire Swamp.” Bellamy looked at Pike. “It's my father's failing health, that's what’s upsetting her.”

Pike raised a single eyebrow. “Of course.”

~~

The King died that very night, and before the following dawn, Clarke and Bellamy were married.

The next morning the main square of Arkadia City was packed so fully, it would be a feat for any more people to fit into the courtyard. Bellamy, Pike and the Queen stood high upon the balcony.

All fell silent as Bellamy moved to address his subjects. “My father's final words were ‘love her as I loved her, and there will be joy.’ I present to you your Queen. Queen Clarke.”

And on his words Clarke emerged through the dark archway as she did the day Bellamy made their engagement announcement. The moment she stepped into the sunlight, the townspeople silently dropped to their knees in waves.

Clarke was as stunned and touched as she was the last time the people of Arkadia showed her such respect. But the peace of the moment was immediately shattered when a loud booing came from the middle of the crowd.

The booing got louder and louder as a woman so old she was almost ancient fought her way through, getting closer to Clarke and booing every step of the way.

“Why are you doing this?” said Clarke, thrown.

“Because you had love in your hands, and you gave it up.” The woman shouted at her.

Clarke was distraught. “But they would have killed Lexa if I hadn't done it.”

“Your true love lives and you marry another!” The woman turned to the crowd. “True love saved her in the Fire Swamp, and she treated it like garbage. And that's what she is, the Queen of Refuse! So, bow down to her if you want. Bow to her. Bow to the Queen of Slime, the Queen of Filth, the Queen of Putrescence. Boo! Boo! Rubbish! Filth! Slime! Muck! Boo! Boo!”

She advanced on Clarke now, who was getting more and more panicked with each step she took. The woman reached her old hands out to Clarke’s throat when suddenly-

Clarke shot up awake, alone in her castle bedroom ten days till the wedding. The King still lived, but Clarke's nightmares were growing steadily worse. The Princess frantically grabbed a robe and began to run, bursting into the Prince's chambers. Both Bellamy and Pike were huddled around a roll of parchment on the grand desk inside.

“You need to know; I love Lexa. I always have and I know I always will. If you tell me I must marry you in ten days, you best believe me when I say I will be dead by morning.”

The Prince looked nothing but stunned. Thinking carefully, he responded softly, “I could never cause anyone this much grief, let alone my bride-to-be. The wedding is off!” Bellamy then turned to Pike. “You returned this Lexa to her ship?”

“I followed your orders precisely.”

“Then we simply need to notify her.” Bellamy turned back to Clarke. “Are you certain she still wants you? After all, it was you who left her in the Fire Swamp. Not to mention that pirates aren’t exactly known to keep their word.”

“Lexa will come for me, I have no doubt.”

“Alright, then let’s have a deal. You write four copies of a letter and I'll send my four fastest ships, one in each direction. The Pirate Heda is never far from Arkadia this time of year. We'll run up the white flag and deliver your message. If Lexa wants you, I wish you both the best. If not ... please consider me as an alternative to suicide. Does that sound fair?”

Clarke nodded and left swiftly the write her four letters. And while she knew she should feel overjoyed at being able to spend the rest of her life with Lexa, convincing Bellamy was far too easy. Something just didn’t feel right.

 

***

 

Bellamy and Pike were walking through a thick forest in the mid-day sun, deep in conversation. Pike’s hand was fatherly on Bellamy’s shoulder. “Your Princess really is a captivating individual. A bit gloomy at times but her appeal is undeniable.”

“I know, our people really are in love with her. It's strange, but I thought I was being smart when I hired Ontari to have her murdered on our engagement day. But the effect is going to be that much greater when she’s poisoned on our wedding night. Once Polis is blamed, the land will be truly outraged. They'll demand we go to war.”

“It’s a shame we have to kill her,” said Pike, slightly disappointed. “But Polis has been quiet for far too long, they must be planning something. The only way to ensure Arkadia’s safety is to attack first.”

“Exactly.”

They were even deeper into the grove and Pike began searching around, looking intently at different trees. “Now, where is that secret knot? It's impossible to find.” After trying a few places, he hit the right one, causing a secret passageway in the tree’s thick trunk to open, with stairs leading underground. “Are you coming down into the Pit? The pirate seems to have gotten her strength back. I think I’m starting her on The Machine tonight.”

Bellamy smiled. “You know how much I love watching you work. But, I've got my country's five hundredth anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife to murder, and Polis to frame for it. I'm overwhelmed!”

Pike nodded. “Get some rest, if you don’t have your health, you don’t have anything.” He hurried down the stairs as the tree slid perfectly back into place.

As Pike made his way down into the Pit of Despair, Murphy was already wheeling Lexa's table towards a horrifically huge machine. It sat in the corner of the room, composed of an impressive amount of levers, wheels, and wires. All Murphy was able to do was mouth ‘sorry’ before moving out of the way to make room for Pike.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Pike nodded towards Murphy who began to attach suction cups to her head, chest, and stomach. “It took me a decade to invent it. I'm sure you've discovered my deep interest in how to inflict pain in people. At the moment I'm actually writing the definitive work on the subject.”

Murphy then handed Pike a dial with numbers ranging from a low of 1 to a high of 50. “Since this is our first try, I'll go a little easy on you and use the lowest setting.” And he turned the dial to 1. The flood gate opened, the water powering the enormous machine which whirled into action.

At first Lexa did not react at all. But then suddenly she pressed her lower back into the table, her muscles pulling with all of her might against the chains in such desperation it seemed she might break them. She did not scream, but she could not help a horrid howl that echoed from her throat.

And as soon as the pain came, it left; Lexa thumped back onto the table the moment Pike switched off the Machine. He picked up a notebook and flipped to a blank page. “The concept of the suction pump is centuries old and, well, really, that's all this is. Except that instead of sucking water, I'm sucking life. I've just sucked one year of your life away. I might one day go as high as five, but in time as I don't know what that would do to you. So, how do you feel? And remember, this is for the greater good. I need to be able to get information out of captives quickly when the war begins, so be honest."

Lexa was in such anguish she could not even move. Her only reaction was thick tears rolling down her face, her expression stoic.

Pike watched the tears and then began to write. “Interesting,” he muttered.

 

***

 

Prince Bellamy was in his quarters, swamped, surrounded by piles of papers strewn all over. A young, pale, quick-eyed man appeared in the doorway. “Jasper.”

“Sire,” said Jasper, who bowed and then kneeled.

“As Chief Enforcer of all Arkadia, I trust you with this secret: killers from Polis are infiltrating the Thieves' Forest and plan to murder my bride on our wedding night.”

Jasper looked thrown. “I have spies all over Arkadia, and some in Polis. They haven’t reported any news like that.” He then paused as Clarke entered the room, both him and the Prince turning to her in the doorway.

“Any word from Lexa?”

“Too soon my princess, just be patient,” spoke Bellamy kindly.

“She will come for me.”

“Of course.” As soon as Clarke glided out of the room Bellamy turned back to Jasper. “She will not be murdered. On the day of the wedding, I want the Thieves' Forest emptied and every inhabitant arrested.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “Many of the thieves will resist. My regular enforcers will be inadequate.”

Bellamy was clearly getting annoyed. “Form a Brute Squad then. I want the Thieves' Forest emptied before I wed.”

“It isn’t going to be easy, Sire.”

“Well, try ruling the world sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support thus far! It means so much to me <3 Just a heads up, I'm back in classes now (last year of grad school...yippee!) so the last three chapters may be a bit delayed. This fic will definitely be finished, just updates won't come as regularly as they have previously. Hope y'all understand!


	8. The Miracle

The day of the wedding arrived, and the Thieves Forest was in absolute chaos. The Brute Squad had their hands full carrying out Bellamy's orders, his men rounding up the thieves running in every direction. Jasper stood high on a wagon full of prisoners, in the midst of all the scuffling.

“Is everybody out?” he yelled out to his second-in-command.

“Almost. There's a Polithian giving us some trouble.”

Hearing there was someone from Polis in the forest after all made Jasper’s blood run cold. “Well, you give her some trouble. Go on, move it!”

A bit deeper into the forest, Octavia, drunk as a skunk, was sprawled in front of a hovel, a bottle of brandy in one hand, her sword in the other. She looked dreadful, puffy-eyed, gaunt, hair matted. But even so, the way she brandished her weapon in front of her would give anyone cause for worry. 

“I’m waiting for you, Ontari. You told me to go back to the beginning. So I have. This is where I am, and this is where I'll stay. I will not be moved.” Her words were slurred and she hiccupped as she finished speaking. She took a long pull from her brandy bottle, but then stopped as one of the Brute Squad approached.

“Ho there!” he yelled.

“You can keep your ‘Ho there.’ And shove it.” She waved her sword dangerously.

“The Prince gave orders –“

“—yeah, well, so did Ontari. Whenever a job goes wrong, you go back to the beginning. And this is where we got the job. So it's the beginning, and I'm staying put until Ontari comes.”

“Listen lady, you’re coming with me whether you like it or not.” The Brute began to approach Octavia, club in hand. 

“Well you surely are a meanie.” The deep booming voice caused the Brute to stop dead in his tracks.

Octavia felt a huge hand rest gently on her back. She turned slowly, with a huge grin on her face, towards the giant behind her. 

“Hello,” said Fezzik, beaming.

“It's you.”

“It’s true!”

And then, just as the Brute was about to club Octavia's brains out, Fezzik let fly a stupendous punch. The Brute took the full force of the blow right in the face, being blasted so quickly and far backwards it was as if he were shot from a cannon. The loud smacking sound that came a few seconds afterward made it clear he had come in contact with something hard and immobile, and wasn’t going to bother Octavia and Fezzik anytime soon.

Fezzik helped Octavia to her feet and held her there so she didn’t topple over. “You don't look so good.” Octavia sloppily waved him off, attempting to indicate she was fine. Fezzik’s nose scrunched up. “You don't smell so good either.”

“Maybe not, but I feel fine.” Octavia protested. 

“Yeah?” 

Fezzik lifted his hand off of her and she immediately fell to the ground, passed out completely. Fezzik sighed and picked her back up, carrying her into the hovel.

Octavia reawoke slumped in a chair, while her friend spooned her some stew. And as Fezzik nursed his inebriated friend back to health, he told Octavia of Ontari's death and that he knew Pike’s current whereabouts. Considering Octavia's lifelong search, she handled the news surprisingly well…until she fainted again, this time into her stew.

Fezzik knew that desperate times called for desperate measures. With Octavia’s limp body he lumbered over to two large tubs, one filled with steaming water, the other with water and ice cubes. Without a word Fezzik stuffed Octavia's head into the icy water, then, after a sensible amount of time, pulled her out, dumped her into the steaming tub, and, a short time after that, shoved her back into the cold again until-

“Okay okay. That's enough, that's enough!” she yelled out when between tubs, spluttering out water. Fezzik let her go; she was drenched but finally sober. “Where’s Pike so I can kill him?”

“He's with the Prince in the Castle. But the castle gate is guarded by thirty men.”

“And how many can you handle?”

“I don't think more than ten.”

Octavia groaned. “That leaves twenty for me. Even at my best, there’s no way I could ever defeat _that_ many.” She sunk sadly down to the ground. “I need Ontari to plan, I’ve never been good at strategy.”

“But Ontari's dead.”

Octavia looked solemnly at Fezzik and then her eyed widened as an idea hit her. “No, not Ontari. I need Heda, that pirate!”

“What?”

“Look, you’re huge and ridiculously strong and yet somehow she bested you. I’m a master of sword fighting but she bested me as well. She must have outsmarted Ontari, and a woman who can do that can plan my castle onslaught any day. Let's go.” Octavia stood.

“Where?”

“To find the pirate of course.”

Fezzik raised an eyebrow. “But you don't know where she is.”

“Details, details. We’ll find her.” Octavia stormed out of the hovel and shouted to no one in particular. “After six years, Lincoln’s soul will be at peace. There will be blood tonight!!”

 

***

 

Prince Bellamy’s chambers were an absolute mess; nearly every surface was covered with maps and parchment. The prince himself was sitting behind his desk, sharpening his dagger, deep in thought. Jasper entered his chambers and kneeled.

“Sir, the Thieves' Forest is emptied. Thirty men guard the castle gate.”

 “Double it. My Princess must be kept safe.”

 “The gate only has one key, and I carry that.” Jasper showed the key, dangling from a chain around his neck. Just at that moment, Clarke entered.

Bellamy stood up immediately. “Ah! My beautiful bride to be! Tonight we marry. Tomorrow morning, my men will escort us to Arkadia Channel where every ship in my armada awaits to accompany us on our honeymoon.”

 Clarke’s body language went immediately stiff. “Every ship but your four fastest, you mean.”

 The Prince stared at her blankly for a moment.

 “Every ship but the four you sent?”

 Bellamy let out a fake cough. “Yes. Yes, of course not those four.”

 Jasper, sensing the tension, bowed, muttered “Your Majesties” and hurried out of the room.

Clarke was furiously staring at Bellamy. “You never sent the ships.” Bellamy opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. “Don't bother lying, it doesn't matter. Lexa will come for me anyway.”

 Bellamy was furious. “You're being stupid.”

 “Yes, I am stupid, for actually having faith that you’re a half decent person instead of seeing you’re just a coward.”

The prince was on the brink of eruption. “I would not say such things if I were you….”

Clarke laughed shrilly. “And why not? You can't hurt me. Lexa and I are in love, and that is something you can’t touch. It transverses universes, eternities, even death. Even if you kill us both there is no way you can break it.“ Clarke’s cheeks got slightly pink as she realized how cheesy what she said just was. “And when I call you a coward, it’s only because you’ve never dared to love, or even show some god damned compassion once in your spoiled life.”

Bellamy jumped at her, yanking her by the arm and pulling her along into the hall, completely out of control. “I WOULD NOT SAY SUCH THINGS IF I WERE YOU!”

The Prince threw open the door to Clarke's room, slammed it shut, locked it, and broke into a wild run down the corridor.

 

***

 

Back in the Pit of Despair, Lexa was still hooked up to the machine. Even though it wasn’t on, she was covered in sweat and her expression showed only anguish. Pike, who was conducting his “studies” on her all afternoon, was busy scribbling more notes into his book. He looked up as the Prince came down the steps, raging.

Bellamy got right into Lexa’s face. “You truly love each other, and so you might have been truly happy.” His tone was a mocking one. “Not one couple, not one like _yours_ , in a century has that chance, no matter what the storybooks say. And so I think it’s right for no person in a century to suffer as greatly as you will now." 

And with that he whirled around, turned on The Machine, and spun the knob, setting it to fifty.

“No, you’ll kill her!” Pike yelled out. But Bellamy wasn’t listening. He shoved the lever all the way up, activating it to full power. 

Lexa’s face became contorted with pure agony. The pain grew and grew until finally she could not take any more and screamed. The volume of her anguished scream multiplied until the sound could be heard outside of the pit of despair, progressing until it rang through Arkadia’s capital (Clarke heard the scream not knowing what it was, all she knew was the for some reason, her heart felt even more broken than before). Finally, it hit the point where Octavia and Fezzik, trying to make their way through the jammed marketplace, could hear the amplifying sound come through.

Octavia immediately stopped dead in her tracks. “Fezzik, hey, do you hear that?” The giant nodded. “That is the sound of pure and ultimate suffering.”

“And how do you know that?”

Octavia stared at the ground. “That’s the sound I made when Lincoln died. Heda’s the one making it now.”

“Heda?” Fezzik asked.

“Well, her true love is marrying someone else tonight, so who else has that much of a reason for ultimate suffering?” While Heda had never told her outright she was rescuing Clarke out of love, it didn’t take Octavia long after her duel to figure it out, nor for rumors to spread regarding what happened outside of the Fire Swamp.

Suddenly, the sound began to fade and Octavia knew that with it, would go her opportunity to find the pirate. She began to try to elbow her way through the crowd but no one budged as it was too crowded, no matter how many times she said variations of, 'excuse me!'

“Fezzik…please.” Octavia was desperate.

Fezzik stood up tall and roared, “Everybody ... MOVE!!” The crowd fell away immediately and he and Octavia started to track the fading scream.”

“Thank you,” Octavia told her friend.

 

***

 

Murphy was whistling to himself as he pushed a wheelbarrow full of supplies towards the secret entrance of the Pit of Despair. But by the time he noticed the rustling of leaves towards his left it was too late, Octavia's sword was pushing right at his throat, with Fezzik standing intimidatingly behind her.

“Where is Heda? Where is the Pirate Heda?”

 Murphy shook his head, saying nothing.

“Where is she? She’s about my height, wears entirely black leather, and has makeup on that makes her look like an emo raccoon.” Octavia pushed a little harder with her sword.

 “Okay, okay, jeez.” Murphy rubbed his throat as Octavia took the sword away. “Just hit that knot over there, it opens a secret entrance. Lexa should be down there, she was supposed to get experiments done on her all afternoon.”

Octavia nodded, and hit the knot, causing the entrance to slowly open. Right as Octavia and Fezzik were about to go down the stairs however, Murphy spoke again. “What exactly are you planning to do with her anyway? Just from a curiosity perspective?”

“We’re going to use Heda to invade the castle, kill Pike, and at least beat the crap out of the asshole prince. He’s my brother, if you didn’t know. Well, half brother.”

Murphy was stunned. But as the entrance closed and he was alone again, he checked to make sure no one was around, jumped high in the air with a fist bump, and hurried away from the Pit and the Arkadian capital as fast as he could.

 

***

 

Both Fezzik and Octavia were stunned at the figure on the table. Fezzik leaned over Lexa, putting his ear over her chest and listening for a heartbeat. Then he looked at Octavia and shook his head. “She's dead.”

Octavia was in total despair; for a moment, she just sagged to the floor. In barely more than a whisper came the words, “It just is not fair.” It looked like neither she nor Lexa would get their happy endings after all.

But then Octavia had an idea, it was a crazy idea but maybe, _maybe,_ it would just work. She stood and began making her way up the stairs to the exit. “Well, I seem to come from a line of stubborn assholes that have never taken defeat easily. Come on, Fezzik. Bring the body.”

“The body?”

Without stopping she called out, “Do you have any money?”

“I have a little.” Fezzik had picked up Lexa’s body and began making his way up the stairs as well.

“I just hope it's enough to buy a miracle, that's all.”

 

***

 

Octavia and Fezzik, who was still holding Lexa, approached the door to a small cottage. They knocked and immediately from inside a woman’s voice could be heard. “Go away!” 

Octavia relentlessly pounded on the door again. Finally a small window in the door opened and a woman with light brown skin, a long dark ponytail, and intelligent brown eyes stuck her face through it. “What is it? What is so important?”

“Are you Abby, the miracle worked who worked for the King all those years ago?”

The woman looked surprised. “No, I’m not. I’m her adopted daughter, Raven. Abby….well she’s gone. And right after she passed the King's stinking son fired me, even though she taught me everything she knows. So, thank you so much for bringing up such a sore subject.” She shut the window.

Octavia and Fezzik both rapped on the door now causing Raven to groan loudly as she opened the window again. “Buzz off, or I'm calling the Brute Squad.”

“I'm on the Brute Squad.” Fezzik said a matter of factly.

Raven actually looked at the giant for the first time and laughed. “You _are_ the Brute Squad, buddy.”

“Please,” Octavia pleaded. “We need a miracle. It's very important.”

Raven sighed. “Look, I’m sorry, but why would you want someone the Prince fired? I might accidentally kill whoever you wanted me to miracle or something.”

“She's already dead.”

She suddenly looked very interested. “She is huh? Well, I can’t cause any more harm then, bring her in.” Raven unlocked the door.

After everyone hurried inside, Fezzik and Octavia gently placed Lexa’s limp body across a bench as Raven approached to examine her. Slowly she picked Lexa's arm up and let it drop limp and shrugged. “I've seen worse.” And then she studied Lexa all over for a few moments, pushing down on her ribcage, checking the color of the skin on the back of her hand, even lifting her lips to look at her teeth.

“Um, ma’am?” said Octavia quietly.

“Hm?” Raven looked up.

“We're kind of in a bit of a rush.”

Raven looked slightly amused and then went back to her examination. “You don’t want to rush me, given my line of work. If you rush a miracle worker, you get rotten miracles. How much are you paying me for this anyway?”

“We have sixty-five.” Octavia definitely looked nervous now.

“Miracle workers need to eat too you know. I’ve never worked for so little, except once, and but that was a very noble cause.”

“But this is noble! Her wife, she’s crippled. And….and her children are on the brink of starvation!”

Without looking up from her work Raven said, “You know, you’re kind of cute when you try to lie.”

Octavia sighed, there was no point in being misleading. “I need her to help avenge my husband, he was murdered six years ago and we almost have him cornered. And then tonight her true love is to marry another, I think they both deserve to have that put a stop to, don’t you?”

Raven looked Octavia in the eye. “Your first story was better.” She then muttered to herself, “Where's that bellows?” She spotted it in the corner and picked it up. “What’s the real story? She owes you money, huh? If that’s the case you outta pay me a bit better.” Raven winked at Octavia who felt her cheeks go slightly flush. “Well, let's ask her.”

Octavia was stupefied. “She's dead. She can't talk.”

“Actually not. It just so happens that your friend here is only mostly dead. There's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead. Open her mouth for me?”

Octavia did. Raven inserted the bellows in Lexa's mouth and began to pump.

“Now, mostly dead is slightly alive, you still have a chance. But with all dead, well, all you can go is go through her clothes and look for loose change.” Raven stopped pumping and faced Lexa. “Hey! Hello in there. Hi! What's so important? What do you have on this planet that's worth living for?” And she pressed lightly on Lexa's chest.

“... tr ... oooo .... luv...” came out of her mouth, in barely more than a whisper. Everybody stared at Lexa lying there on the bench.

Octavia was positively giddy. “See! I was telling the truth. True love, you heard her! You can’t ask for a more noble cause than that!”

Raven bit her lip contemplating, looking like she was mentally preparing herself to say yes. But then Octavia said the magic words to seal the deal.

“Please, this is Princess Clarke's true love. If you heal Lexa, we’ll be able to put a stop to her wedding to Bellamy and I can get to Pi-“

“Wait. I make her better, and Bellamy suffers? I can stick it to him?”

Octavia looked thrown back on her heels. “Um…yeah! Humiliations galore!”

“That is the noblest cause I can think of. Give me sixty-five, I am on the job!”

 

***  


Some time passed until Raven proudly held a small white lump in wooden tongs, covering in what looked like chocolate. Octavia and Fezzik stared at the thing too, but more dubiously.

“That's a miracle pill?” Octavia asked, dumbfounded.

Raven nodded. “The chocolate coating makes it go down easier, I’d rather my hard work doesn’t turn into a pool of vomit. But you will have to wait about fifteen minutes for full potency.“

“Thank you for everything,” said Octavia as she accepted the pill. Fezzik took Lexa, who was stiff as a board now.

Raven winked. “Don’t mention it.” Octavia felt her cheeks go flush again.

Octavia hurried out the door, with Fezzik close behind her. Raven stood in front of her hovel, watching them go.

“Have fun storming the castle!” she yelled out. “Even though it would take a miracle” she muttered to herself. She waved largely, forcing the biggest smile she could muster as Octavia, and Fezzik holding Lexa, made their way to the capital.

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer than I planned on - but given how sensitive Lexa's death would be to some people, I didn't want to leave that on a cliffhanger for those who haven't seen the Princess Bride! 
> 
> It'll probably be a while yet till the next chapter, but I'm doing my best! I am really really busy but I have an original fic idea I'd like to start once this semester is over so we'll see what I can do!


	9. The Wedding

Fezzik, Octavia, and Lexa were perched on top of the outer wall of the castle, which looked down at the castle’s front gate. Fezzik swallowed loudly while taking in the sights. He was wrong when he told Octavia there were thirty men guarding the castle; now there were at least sixty. While trying to prop Lexa against the wall he turned to Octavia, who was concentrating unsuccessfully. “Octavia, there's more than thirty-“.

“What's the difference?” Octavia was completely unfazed, indicating the half-dead Lexa. “We've got her. Help me, we'll have to force feed her.”

“Has it been fifteen minutes?” Fezzik, using all his strength, managed toget Lexa into a right angled sitting position.

“We can't wait. The wedding is in half an hour and we have to strike beforehand.” Octavia pulled out the miracle pill. “Tilt her head back and open her mouth.”

Fezzik followed the orders. “How long do we have to wait before we know if the miracle works?”

Octavia dropped the pill into Lexa's mouth. “Your guess is as good as mine-“

The instant the pill slid down Lexa’s throat her eyes shot wide open, the rest of her body still and she began to yell. “I'll beat you both apart. I'll take you both together!”

Fezzik was awestruck. “Guess not very long.”

While Octavia and Fezzik took in the miracle before them, Lexa began to panic. “Why won't my arms move?” She sat there immobile, like a ventriloquist's dummy.

“Well, you have been mostly dead all day,” explained Fezzik. 

“We had Raven make a pill to bring you back,” added Octavia.

This did nothing to calm Lexa. “Who are you? Are we enemies? Allies? Why am I on this wall?” She then paused and her eyes became wider than before. “Clarke. Where's Clarke?”

“Let me explain.” Octavia paused very briefly. “Actually no, we don’t have that kind of time. I’ll summarize. Clarke is marrying Bellamy in a little less than half an hour, so all we have to do is get in, break up the wedding, steal the Princess, and make our escape after I kill Pike.”

“Oh.” Lexa began to process the information. “That doesn't leave us much time at all.” She looked down at her fingers; one of them began to twitch.

Fezzik smiled widely. “You've just wiggled your finger, that's wonderful!”

“I've always been a quick healer.” She turned to Octavia. “Okay, what are our liabilities?”

“There is only one working castle gate.” Fezzik helped as Octavia raised Lexa just high enough so she could see for herself. “And it’s guarded by sixty men.”

“And our assets?”

“Your brains, Fezzik's strength, my steel.”

Lexa was absolutely floored. “That's it? That’s impossible. If I had a month to plan, _maybe_ I could come up with something. But this,” she shook her head sadly from side to side.

“You just shook your head, that doesn't make you happy?” Fezzik tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

“My brains, his steel, and your strength against sixty men, and you think a little head jiggle is supposed to make me happy?” Fezzik looked wounded at these words and Lexa’s expression softened. “I mean, I just wish we had more items at our disposal. If we only had a wheelbarrow, that would be something.”

Octavia turned to Fezzik. “Where did we put the wheelbarrow that Murphy guy had?”

“We left it by the Murphy, I think.”

“Well, why didn't you list that among our assets in the first place?” Lexa began to sound a tad more encouraged. “What I wouldn't give for a giant cloak though. Preferably fireproof.”

Octavia slumped a bit. “That’s something we can’t help you with.”

But Fezzik pulled one right out from under his shirt. “Will this do?”

Octavia stared at him, bewildered. “Where the hell did you get that?”

“At Raven's. It fit me so nicely, she said I could keep it.”

Lexa thought for another moment and then nodded. “Okay, I think I have something. Come on, help me up.” Octavia and Fezzik rushed to her aid. “Now, I will need a sword eventually."

Octavia raised an eyebrow. “Why? You can’t even lift your arm let alone a sword.”

“True, but the only one’s that know this are us three.” Lexa’s head tilted limply back. Fezzik set it up right for her. “Thank you. Now, there may be problems once we are inside.”

 “I’ll say,” added Octavia. “How do I find Pike? Once I do, how do I find you again? Once I find you again, how do we escape?”

 Fezzik interjected sharply. “Don't pester her, she's had a hard day.”

 Octavia nodded sheepishly. “Right, right, sorry.”

 Octavia and Fezzik began to carry Lexa along wall in silence. After a few moments Fezzik whispered. “Octavia?”

 “What?”

 “I hope we win...”

***

“You don't seem excited, my little muffin.” Prince Bellamy fastened a pearl necklace around Clarke’s neck.

“Should I be?” Clarke was in her bridal gown and she was incredible, not only for her beauty but the tranquility about her.

“Brides often are, I'm told.”

“But I’m not going to get married tonight.” Clarke’s voice was confident but calm. “Lexa will save me.” She stood and strolled out of the room without another word.

*** 

Lexa, Octavia, and Fezzik looked over the ledge to the main gate of the castle. In front of it stood Jasper, flanked by sixty men. The trio slowly lowered themselves back out of view, taking a moment to look at one another in still silence. This was it.

Octavia put out her hand towards her companions. Fezzik took it with a smile. Lexa had a bit more difficulty, but after some of rocking back and forth, she managed to get enough momentum to catapult her arm over and onto her newfound friends’.

***

The charming little chapel was filled to the brim with people, including guards and nobility. Clarke and Bellamy kneeled before the Clergyman, Titus, who looked like he’d rather be polishing his bald head than be there. Behind them sat the mumbling old King and the Queen, with Count Pike standing in the back.

Titus began to speak. “Marriage…marriage is what brings us together today.” The Clergyman’s eyes bore into Clarke, as if her presence brought him neverending frustration. “Marriage, the blessed arrangement, that dream within a dream…” 

***

“Stand your ground, men. Stand your ground!” screamed Jasper. The guards were all crowded around the gate, frightened and pointing. “Stand your ground!” Jasper tried again.

A giant seemed to be floating toward them out of the darkness, a giant in a strange cloak and with a voice that could crumble walls. “I AM THE DREAD PIRATE HEDA. THERE WILL BE NO SURVIVORS,” rang out the booming voice of Fezzik.

He seemed to be floating because he was standing in the wheelbarrow, as Octavia, hidden behind him, busted her gut by pushing it and attempting to support Lexa’s weight.

“Now?” Octavia grunted.

“Not yet.”

“MY MEN ARE HERE, AND I AM HERE!” Fezzik floated closer to the guards. “BUT SOON, YOU WILL NOT BE HERE.”

Jasper struggled to keep his men in position, shouting orders to get them to stand their ground.

“Now?” Octavia exhaled loudly.

“Light him,” nodded Lexa.

Suddenly the giant burst happily into flames. “THE DREAD PIRATE HEDA TAKES NO SURVIVORS. ALL YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES ARE ABOUT TO COME TRUE.”

***

Inside the chapel, the sounds of the chaos happening outside could be faintly heard. And yet the Clergyman plowed on with words he clearly did not believe. “When love, true love, will follow you forever-“

Clarke smiled quietly at the sounds of the chaos outside; she had a good idea who that could be. Prince Bellamy on the other hand, turned quickly, giving a sharp nod to Count Pike, who immediately took off out of the chapel with four guards.

***

Fezzik was on fire and it was scary as hell. “THE DREAD PIRATE HEDA IS HERE FOR YOUR SOULS!” he howled.

That did the trick. Suddenly, the sixty members of the guard screamed and took off in different directions in a wild panic. “Stay where you are. I said stay where you are!” but Jasper’s words did nothing.

*** 

Titus droned on. “So treasure your love…”

“Skip to the end,” Bellamy interrupted.

Titus paused and looked at the Prince. “Do you have the ring?”

As Bellamy whipped out the ring, the screams outside were now undeniable.

Clarke turned towards Bellamy and flashed a coy smile. “Here comes my Lexa now.”

***

“Fezzik, the portcullis!” Lexa yelled.

The large grate was indeed closing quickly, a final attempt by Jasper to prevent the trio from both getting through the castle entrance behind him. Fezzik tore off his cloak and darted forward, grabbing the closing gate and swinging it back upwards.

Jasper simply watched in fear.

***

Bellamy roughly shoved the ring onto Clarke's finger. “Your Lexa is _dead_. I killed her myself."

Clarke’s smile did not falter. “Really? Then tell me why you look so terrified.”

He had no answer for her.

***

 Jasper was pressed against the main gate as Lexa, Octavia, and Fezzik closed in.

“Give us the gate key,” said Lexa sternly.

“Heh, gate key? I don’t have a gate key.” Jasper mustered every attempt at honesty as he could.

“Really?” Octavia raised an eyebrow. “Fezzik, tear his arms off.”

All Fezzik needed to do was take a step to get Jasper to talk. “Oh, you mean this gate key!” Jasper whipped it out and handed it to Fezzik.

 *** 

“And do you, Princess Clarke-“

“Man and wife -- say man and wife.” Bellamy interrupted.

Titus shot daggers at the prince with his gaze. “Man and wife.”

Bellamy whirled around to the King and Queen. “Escort the bride to the Honeymoon Suite. I'll be there shortly.” And he dashed off.

Clarke stood there, completely dazed. “She didn’t come.” And the weight of Bellamy’s words, that maybe he had indeed killed her, began to sink in.

***

Lexa, Octavia, and Fezzik moved quietly through the castle, Fezzik dragging Lexa, who in turn, dragged Jasper's sword like a stiff dog leash; Lexa simply hadn't the strength to raise it.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and Pike and his four men raced around a corner, coming right towards the trio. Octavia jumped in front of her friends protectively, sword drawn. Pike barely looked them over and gave orders. “Kill the swordsman and the giant but leave the third for questioning.”

And if his men were skilled fighters, they never had an opportunity to show it. With only four swings of her sword, she sliced through the abdomen of every guard, each one hitting the ground an instant after they tried to attack. For a moment there was silence. But then Pike’s eyes went wide the moment he realized who the swordsman really was.

“Hey Pike. It’s been a while, remember me?” Octavia’s voice was soft and steady, her sword pointing towards Pike’s throat.

For a moment he just stood there, sword in hand. And then Pike did the most unexpected thing; he turned tail and sprinted the hell away.

Octavia, momentarily surprised, took off after him, leaving Lexa and Fezzik to exchange curious looks. And Pike, running through a half-open heavy wooden door, shut and locked it just as Octavia attempted to dart through. She threw her body against the door; there was no chance of her knocking it down.

“Fezzik, I need you,” Octavia yelled back desperately.

“I can’t leave her alone!” Fezzik called back, indicating Lexa. She was still unable to walk by herself.

Octavia frantically pounded at the heavy door. “He's getting away from me. Fezzik, PLEASE!”

“I'll be right back,” Fezzik whispered to Lexa. He propped the pirate up against a large suit of armor and took off towards the intersection where Octavia's voice had come from.

Octavia was still hammering away the door. Fezzik approached, gestured for her to stop, and with one swipe of his mighty hands the door crumbled. 

“Thank you.” And with that, Octavia flew through as Fezzik headed back to Lexa. However, when he arrived at the large suit of armor he realized was alone. Absolutely perplexed, Fezzik scratched his head. Where could Lexa have gotten to?

***

Clarke was walking along with Bellamy’s parents, the King and Queen. The Queen, more sprightly, was several paces ahead.

“Strange wedding,” the King mumbled. 

“Yes. A very strange wedding,” replied the Queen. “Come along.”

Clarke gently stopped the King and placed a kiss on his forehead. He was both very surprised and pleased. “What was that for?”

“Because you've always been so kind to me,” said Clarke with a smile. “And I won't be seeing you again since I'm killing myself once we reach the Honeymoon Suite.”

The King continued to smile away, as his hearing was not what it once was. “Won't that be nice?” He hobbled after the Queen excitedly. “She kissed me!”

***

Pike was running through the corridors and as fast as he could, constantly glancing back. Octavia, younger and fitter, was coming in like a streak on him.

Pike flashed out of one room and hurried down a staircase, picking up his pace. For just a moment he was out of Octavia’s line of sight when he pulled out a deadly looking dagger, with a sharp point and a triangular shaped blade.

He sprinted on down the stairs until he reached a dining hall. Octavia closed the gap, closer and closer, until Pike wheeled around, throwing the dagger with all of his might.

Octavia tried to get out of the way, but she was not quick enough. The dagger had sunk deep into her stomach, and she hurtled back helplessly against the wall, her eyes glazed and blood oozing from her wound.

“Sorry, Lincoln...I tried...I tried...I’m so sorry…”

Pike stared at Octavia’s face as the memories came back to him. “Well if it isn’t the bastard traitor who thought she could overrule the rightful king? How interesting. Have you been chasing me all these years only to fail now? That must be the saddest thing I have ever heard.” 

Octavia sunk down to the floor, defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! My life has been a whirlwind with grad school and breakups. Better late than never though, eh? Only one chapter left to go!!!


	10. The End

Clarke shut the door of the Honeymoon Suite, crossing quietly to the far wall. She sat at a table, opened a beautiful jeweled box, and took out a very deadly looking dagger. She seemed very much at peace as she touched the knife to her chest and closed her eyes.

“There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world, Clarke. It would be a shame if yours were damaged.” 

And Clarke whirled around to find Lexa lying on the bed, with a wide grin fixed across her face. Her voiced sounded normal, however she did not move. Clarke froze for a moment before she laughed in disbelief and leaped on top of her love, covering her in kisses.

Lexa on the other hand, was completely helpless.

“Hold me Lexa,” Clarke whispered inbetween her fervent kisses.

“Gently,” Lexa whispered softly.

Clarke stopped her kissing and looked Lexa in the eye, seductively biting her lip. “After all this time do you really think I’m in the mood to be gentle?” She then eagerly moved down to kiss Lexa’s neck.

“Gently!!” Lexa yelled out in pain, much less softly this time. Her minor outburst caused her the thump her head against the headboard. “Ow,” she groaned.

Clarke shot up immediately in surprise. She had no idea that Lexa was brought back from the brink of death a short time ago, nor how sore and achy that makes a person.

Lexa began to explain.

 

***

 

“I must say, I’m impressed that you’re still trying to win.”

Octavia was feebly shaking, pulling the dagger from her stomach and covering the bloody wound with her left hand. 

Pike pushed himself from the table he was leaning against, sword in hand, moving in to kill Octavia. “You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It's going to get you into trouble some day.”

Octavia watched Pike approach, and the Count flicked his sword at Octavia's heart. There was not much Octavia could do but vaguely parry the thrust with her sword. This caused the blade to instead sink deeply into Octavia's left shoulder. She didn’t seem to feel it as the wound in her stomach was agonizingly worse.

Using the wall for support, Octavia began to slowly inch herself to her feet. Pike withdrew his sword, only to go for the heart again. She again managed to parry the thrust, this time Pike's sword running through her right arm. And although she was being turned into a human pin cushion, the pain it didn’t seem to affect her anymore than it already had.

Pike stepped back for just a moment, watching in amusement as Octavia continued to inch her way to her feet. “Rest in hell you little Polithian brat.” And then, just before he struck again, Octavia managed a little flick of her own which Pike hadn't expected, shallowly slashing him across the chest. The Count jumped back, making an involuntary cry of surprise.

Octavia slowly pushed herself away from the wall. “My name is Octavia of Polis. You killed my husband; prepare to die,” she said in barely more than a whisper.

Pike attacked fiercely, striking with great power and precision only a master swordsman like himself could achieve. This forced Octavia quickly back, driving her easily into the wall. But, he was unable penetrate Octavia's defense. Blow after blow he attempted; Octavia successfully blocked them all.

Pike paused for a moment, which Octavia used to push herself slowly from the wall again. “My name is Octavia of Polis. You killed my husband; prepare to die,” she said a little louder this time.

And again Pike attacked, slashing with wondrous skill. But none of his blows managed to get through and slowly, Octavia again moved forward. “My name is Octavia of Polis. You killed my husband; prepare to die,” she said, even louder still.

“Stop saying that!” Pike yelled, now retreating more quickly around the table.

Octavia drove for the Count's left shoulder, thrusting home where he had gotten her moments before. Then another move and her blade entered Pike’s right shoulder as well.

“MY NAME IS OCTAVIA OF POLIS. YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND; PREPARE TO DIE,” she yelled with everything she could muster. Her sword was now right at Pike’s throat.

“Offer me money.” She slashed her sword along one of Pike’s cheeks. 

“Yes,” he said, his eyes filled with fear.

“Power too, promise me that.” She slashed his other cheek, a thick stream of blood falling down both sides of Pike’s face.

“All that I have and more.”

“Offer me everything I ask for,” Octavia demanded.

“Anything you want,” and Pike, thinking he had an opening immediately slashed at Octavia. However, she easily blocked it.

“I want Lincoln back you son of a bitch.” And on that she drove her sword clean through Pike’s abdomen. They stood there almost frozen and after a moment Octavia withdrew her sword. Pike collapsed to the ground, dead.

She stared at the body, her expression hard to read. And then Octavia immediately limped away in search of her friends, her hand still covering the bleeding wound in her stomach. 

*** 

Clarke and Lexa were both leaning against the headboard of the bed, intertwined. Lexa, still unable to move, was now resting her head on Clarke’s chest as she played with her hair, with Clarke’s eyes never leaving her love’s face. “Will you ever forgive me Lexa?”

“For what?”

“I got married. I didn't want to, but…everything went so fast.”

“You aren’t married.” Lexa closed her eyes, enjoying Clarke’s touch on her scalp.

“What?”

“Shhh, it never happened.”

Clarke finally looked away from Lexa’s face. “But it did. You weren’t there, I was. The minister called Bellamy and I ‘man and wife’.”

“And did you say, ‘I do’?”

“Well, no, I didn’t. We skipped that part, I think Bellamy knew you were coming.”

“Then you aren't married. If you didn't say it, you didn't agree to it, therefore it did not happen.” Lexa paused and Clarke’s heart sunk. “Wouldn’t you agree, Your Highness?”

Bellamy was standing in the doorway of the suite, staring at them. “A technicality that will shortly be remedied. But first,” the Prince drew his sword, “to the death.”

“No.” Lexa said flatly. “To the pain.”

Bellamy squinted in confusion, not quite sure what to say. “I don't think I'm familiar with that phrase.”

“Oh right, you were never a pirate. I'll explain. And I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand, you wart-hog-faced buffoon.” 

The Prince’s eyebrows furrowed, “Excuse me? That’s the first time anyone has dared to speak to me in that manner.”

Lexa continued to lie on the bed, comfortable as can be. “And it will not be the last. To the pain means the first thing you lose will be your feet, below the ankles, then your hands at the wrists, next your nose-“

“-and then my tongue, I suppose.” Bellamy angrily gripped his sword. “I killed you too quickly the last time, a mistake I don't mean to duplicate tonight.”

“I wasn't finished,” the pirate began again. “The next thing you lose will be your left eye, followed by your right –“

Bellamy took a step forwards. “And then my ears, I understand. Let's get on with it!”

“Wrong!” Lexa said sharply. “Your ears stay so that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish. Every baby that weeps at your approach, every woman who cries out, ‘Dear God, what is that thing?’ will echo in your perfect ears.”

The Prince stopped, the look of fear returning to his eyes. Heda knew that she had hit Bellamy’s weakness, his pride in the love his people had for him, as well as his good looks.

“That is what ‘to the pain’ means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in misery forever.”

Bellamy did his best to hide the fear that continued to build inside him. “I think you're bluffing,” he said as confidently as he was able.

Lexa just continued to lie on the bed, staring at him. “It's possible, Prince Baloney, I might be bluffing. It could be that I’m not lying here because I’m so sure of my excellent fighting talent, but because I lack the strength to even stand. But then again, maybe I have the strength after all.”

And slowly, Lexa began to move. Her body turned, her feet touched the floor, and she started to stand. Bellamy stared, wide eyed, as Lexa raised Jasper’s sword, in fighting position. “Drop. Your. Sword.” Lexa commanded the words slow and determined.

Prince Bellamy was so panicked he didn’t know whether to pee himself or attempt to run. Ultimately, he decided to obey and throw his sword to the floor.

“Have a seat,” she commanded again, her sword pointed in the direction of Bellamy’s throat. The pirate then turned to Clarke who had since stood as well. “Tie him up. Make the knots as tight as you like.”

Octavia barreled into the room just as Clarke finished restraining the prince. “Where's Fezzik?” she asked desperately.

“I thought he was with you.”

Octavia shook her head.

“Well, in that case-,” but Lexa’s words were cut off as her balance betrayed her and she began to fall over. Clarke immediately ran over and caught her, helping her back to her feet.

“Whats wrong with her?” Bellamy angrily interjected.

“I guess I got my intelligence from my mother,” Octavia said dryly. “It’s because she has no strength asshole, a hopefully short term side effect since you nearly killed her this morning.”

Bellamy was somewhat confused by Octavia’s first comment, but now started wresting mightily with his bonds. “I knew it! I knew you were bluffing! I knew she was bluffing!”

Octavia could not take her eyes off the Prince. “Shall I dispose of him for you?”

Lexa considered this for a moment. “Thank you, but no. Whatever happens to us, I want him to live a long life alone with his cowardice.”

Octavia turned to Lexa. “Well, can I at least…” she motioned by punching her own open hand. Heda nodded and Octavia walked in front of Bellamy. “Well brother, be sure to say hi to dad for me.” 

Bellamy barely had time to react to this information before Octavia smacked him over the head with the base of her sword, and he was knocked unconscious.

And just then, everyone heard the powerful voice of Fezzik. “Octavia! Octavia, where are you?”

The trio looked at each other and then moved to the balcony to find Fezzik standing down below, leading four brilliant white horses. He looked up and smiled. “ Ah, there you are. Octavia, I saw the Prince's stables, and there they were, four white horses. And I thought, there are four of us, if we ever find the lady,” he turned his attention briefly to Clarke. “Hello lady. So I took them with me, in case we ever bumped into each other.” He considered this for a moment. “And I guess we just did!”

“Fezzik, that’s excellent!” Octavia yelled down to him.

“Don't worry, I won't let it go to my head.” He smiled warmly back to her. And as he held out his great arms something unexpected and very lovely happened. Clarke leaped into the air, her beautiful white dress flowing as if she were floating. Lexa could have sworn she felt her heart stop when Clarke jumped, she simply looked that beautiful. Fezzik caught her gently and placed her on top of the first white horse.

“You know, it's very strange,” Octavia started as she got Lexa ready for her jump, “I’ve been in the revenge business for so long. Now that it's over, I don't know what to do with the rest of my life.” 

Lexa thought for a moment. “Have you ever considered piracy? You'd make a wonderful Pirate Heda.”

***

They all rode to freedom. And as dawn arose, Lexa and Clarke knew they were safe. At last their trials were done; after so much pain and time they could finally start building a life together. They stopped their horses as a wave of love swept over them. Lexa gently put one hand on Clarke's cheek and slowly, almost cautiously, pulled her into a deep, romantic kiss.

Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's done! Thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos I've recieved while working on this fic. I had a blast writing it!! Keep on the lookout for some more fics from me real soon <3


End file.
